


Illicit Affairs

by celine_cooperjones



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alice is a badass business woman, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, falice - Freeform, title taken from Taylor Swift’s song of the same name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 38,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27054103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celine_cooperjones/pseuds/celine_cooperjones
Summary: When it comes to the hustle and bustle of the business world, nothing and no one was going to distract Alice Smith from being the best of the best. Not even the mysterious, handsome man hired to be her second hand.
Relationships: Alice Cooper/FP Jones II, Alice Cooper/Hal Cooper
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	1. Second Hand

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a mini fic, at least that’s what I have planned for it. Probably around 14 chapters? Maybe less? I’m not too sure. But I do intend for this to be a shorter one.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Head of firm, that's what she is, and she's more than proud to say it. It's impressive, and she knows it. After all, a woman, under the age of 30, being one of the main partners in a law firm? It's quite unheard of. 

She and her husband, Hal Cooper are considered the golden couple of Riverdale, both incredibly successful and well respected. 

Everyone envied them, envied their perfect seeming relationship, their job, their homes, their poised appearances. The epitome of golden couple. 

"Honey? Where's my tie?" Hal calls from upstairs. 

Alice rolls her eyes, she's sure her husband would lose his head if it wasn't attached to his body. "Down here, I told you that last night." 

"Right," he hurries down the stairs and gives Alice a shy smile when he sees the requested tie in her hand. "Thank you." 

She flashes him a smile and goes back to her task of preparing him coffee to go. "I'm going to start leaving you sticky notes so you remember where you put things." 

"What would I do without you?" 

She smirks, twisting the lid onto the thermos in her hand and walking over to Hal, straightening his tie. "Probably die." 

He chuckles. "Probably." He brushes his lips against hers softly. 

"I'll see you tonight, have a good day, give em' hell." 

"It's what I do best." 

_ 

It’s a busy day for her, she’s behind on paperwork and stressed about it, (not that she would admit it if anyone asked), so the last thing she wants to do is chit-chat with anyone. It seems she doesn’t exactly have a choice when someone knocks on her office door. 

"Come in." Alice regretfully responds not taking her eyes off the paperwork in front of her. 

"Sorry to bother you." Her boss starts. 

She waves him off. "Just get on with it, I'm behind." 

"Well perhaps what I have to say is a good thing then. We have a new hire." 

"And? How is this relevant news to me?" 

"You said you're behind in work, so maybe he could help." 

She scoffs. "I doubt it, everyone hired here is practically useless." 

"Not this one, I was very careful hiring, I needed someone perfect, and he is. Now please, come meet him." 

"Fine." She drops her pen and takes off her glasses, giving her boss a look of contempt as she follows him out. “But if that paperwork doesn’t get finished, I don’t want to hear a word about it.” 

He walks down the hall to an office that was vacant just yesterday, and is now filled with boxes and a tall, visibly buff, man Alice has never seen before. "Mr Jones?" 

The mysterious man turns around at the mention of his name. He's attractive, dark hair, dark eyes, and a well trimmed beard covering the lower half of his face. "Ah, Mr Kinsley, hi." His voice is attractive too, deep and clear, one that would melt even the coldest of hearts. 

"I just wanted to come by and personally welcome you to River, Dale and Co." He gestures to Alice beside him. "And to introduce you to Alice Smith-Cooper." 

"Forsythe Jones," He extends a large hand to her, warm and calloused against her soft one. "It's nice to finally meet you, I've heard a lot about you." 

"All good I hope." 

"Well that goes without saying." He smiles crookedly at her and she feels the tips of her ears redden. 

She clears her throat awkwardly, breaking their eye contact. "I'd love to stay and chat, but I have work to do." 

"Anything I can help with?" The man offers. 

She scoffs out a laugh. "I appreciate the offer, but it's probably a little over your head. Thanks though. Welcome to the firm." The two men watch as she leaves the office, carrying herself with an immense amount of grace and professionalism. 

"I'm confused." Forsythe admits. "Is she not the one I'm supposed to help out?" 

Mr Kinsley sighs. "Unfortunately, she is. I just haven't told her that part yet, I figured it would be best to wait until you started, didn't want her scaring you away from accepting." 

"She wouldn't of scared me off, in fact if it's possible, I'm looking more forward to working with her. She seems like a no nonsense kinda lady, I like that." 

"We'll see how you feel in a few days. She's fantastic at what she does, but she's ruthless." 

He smiles, wide and charming. "I'm up for the challenge." 

_ 

Another knock on her door grabs her attention and she lets out a huff of breath when she sees Mr Kinsley yet again. "What now?" 

"I need to talk to you about Mr Jones." 

"I'll save you the breath,” she interrupts. “I don't care." 

"You don't have a choice." He takes a seat in the chair in front of her desk. "Mr Jones was hired to be your second hand. Someone to help out with paperwork, fill in when you're sick or away on vacation, etcetera." 

She raises an unamused eyebrow. "You're kidding me, right?" 

He shakes his head. "You've been working extra hard and long lately, you admitted yourself that you're a little behind-" 

"I always get things done on time." She reminds him with a wave of her finger. 

"Not saying you don't, I just wanted to make things a little easier on you, give you some help.” 

She scoffs, sitting back in her chair and crossing her arms over her chest. "I can handle things myself, just fine." 

"I'm not saying otherwise." He sighs. "Alice, most people would say thank you." 

"Well I'm not most people." She straightens our her body, exhaling heavily. "You didn't think it would be a good idea to tell me this before he started?" 

"I knew how you'd react, and unfortunately for you, it's not a choice. He's staying, and if you drive him away, I'll just hire someone else." Mr Kinsley stands up, heading towards the door. "It's a good thing, Alice. You'll see." 

She glares at his back when he walks out, shutting the door behind him. The idea is ridiculous, she can do everything on her own, she always has, and she does it well. She doesn't need someone coming in and screwing up her hard work. 

_

"Miss Cooper?" Forsythe's voice speaks from her doorway. 

"It's Mrs," she corrects. "What?" 

"Is there anything you'd like for me to do?" 

She thinks for a moment, she can't say no, as much as she'd like to. It's not fair to him and well? There are some things she's been putting off, that he could help with. 

"I suppose I have something," She pinches her glasses, taking them off from where they were perched on the end of her nose. She smooths out her skirt as she stands and walks over to the filing cabinet on the other side of the room. "I have some old case files here that aren't needed anymore, I've been meaning to get rid of them but haven't had the time. Would you mind shredding them?" 

"Not at all," he takes the large stack of files from her. "Anything else?" 

"I've been working on some paperwork, and I have some things that need to be signed. If you could sign all of these for me I can continue focusing on the stuff that still needs to be done." 

"Shredding files and signing paperwork, sounds easy enough." 

She smirks. "It is your first day after all, don't want to overwork you." 

"No need to take it easy on me, I have no issues working. I'm a bit of a workaholic, I've heard the same is true about you?" 

"It is, which is why I don't have time to chit chat. I have work to do." She picks up her pen, going back to what she was doing. 

"Well I just want to say that I'm looking forward to working here and with you, you're quite the shark of the business world." 

She nods. "I know. You can go now."


	2. Truce

"Alice," a woman's voice calls from behind her. She whirls her head around, finding one of her co-workers following her. "Alice, wait up!" 

"Oh, Amy. Hi, how are you?" 

"Ready to get out of here, but I'm good. How are you?" 

"I'm good, thanks." She walks into her office, Amy still following close behind, standing awkwardly by the doorway as Alice sit down at her desk. She raises an eyebrow at the woman. "Amy?" 

"Hm?" 

"Is there something you needed?" 

"Actually, sort of, yeah." She shuts the door and hurries over to the chair in front of Alice's desk. "I wanted to talk to you about, FP." 

"FP?" Alice raises an eyebrow. 

"Oh, sorry, I mean, Forsythe." She corrects herself with a girlish giggle. "He goes by FP." 

Alice nods, bored of the conversation already. "What do you want to talk about him for?" 

"Well I was just wondering if he's single or not?" 

"And how am I supposed to know that?" 

"Well you work with him, don't you? He's the male you, I-" 

Alice raises her hand. "Let me stop you right there, there's only one of me. And no, I don't know, nor do I care if Forsythe is single or not." 

The woman looks disappointed but forces out a smile. "Oh darn, I thought you would." 

"Sorry to disappoint, maybe try asking him." She stands up to grab a file, but Amy doesn't budge, just makes herself more comfortable. 

"Oh I can't do that." She says. "He's just so dreamy, I clam up whenever I'm around him." 

"Dreamy?" 

"Oh please, Alice, don't act like you haven't noticed." 

"I haven't." She answers with a flash of her wedding ring. 

"Fine, so you're married? You're not dead. And FP is grade A, hunk." 

"If you like him so much than stop wasting my time and go waste his." Alice tells her, growing frustrated with the woman.

"Any chance you'd put in a good word for me to him?" She gives her a hopeful look and Alice sighs, maybe if she complies, Amy will leave her alone. 

"Sure." 

"Oh you're the best!" The perky blonde hops up from her seat and practically skips to the door. Alice follows her, ready to close and lock the door. "Can I just say I completely envy you? I mean getting to work with him in such close quarters, it sounds amazing." 

"Mhm, yeah, it's great." Alice gives her a little nudge out of the doorway. "Bye, Amy." She shuts the door in the woman's face, closing the blinds for privacy. 

She lets out an annoyed huff, she really doesn't have the patience for anyone today. She's much too behind in work. 

There's a soft knock on her door and Alice groans. "I don't have time to talk, Amy." 

"Well I guess it's a good thing I'm not Amy, then." A low voice speaks from behind her. 

She whirls around, locking eyes on FP. "Oh it's you, sorry, Amy was just in here chatting my ear off. I thought she was back." 

"No, I bumped into her on my way in here, she practically ran away from me." He seems confused by the interaction and Alice chuckles. 

"That's because she's got a schoolgirl crush." 

"On me?" 

"Yes you, that's why she was in here yapping to me. As if I care." She sits down and starts thumbing through the papers on her desk. 

"Huh, I guess that explains why she's always so quiet around me. You know-" 

"Jones, is there something you needed or did you just come in here to waste my time as well?" 

"Right, sorry." He walks over to her desk and sets a file down. "I have the Muloney file all signed." 

"Good, that's at least one of the thousand things I can cross off my to-do list for the day. Thank you." 

"Yeah no problem. And you can call me Forsythe, you know?" 

She shakes her head as she reads over the file."No, Forsythe makes me laugh, and that's neither respectful nor professional, so I think I'll stick to Jones."

"Fine, then, can I call you Cooper?" He questions teasingly. 

"Only if you put Mrs in front of it." 

He chuckles. "Is there anything I can do to help you out? I know you've been swamped the past few days." 

She's about to hand him off a file when she gets a wicked little idea. She stacks up some papers that need to be signed and hands them to him. "Sign all of these will you?" 

"Damn, we really are behind." He concludes, feeling the weight of the stack of papers in his hands. "That all for now?" She nods, watching as he heads towards the door. 

"Oh, Jones?" 

He turns back to her, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah?" 

"Make sure you sign all of those by hand. I find using a stamp is a little... unprofessional." 

His mouth falls open in shock. "That'll take hours though. Wouldn't it just be quicker to use the stamp?" 

"Well yes it would, but like I said, it's unprofessional. I find it more sincere when I hand write the signatures and company name, it's why I have so much respect with our partners." It's a lie, she definitely uses the stamp when she's behind, but he doesn't need to know that. 

"I guess I should get writing than, huh?" 

_ 

Much to her chagrin, Alice found her mind drifting to FP throughout the day. After thinking about it for far longer than she'd care to admit, she came to the conclusion that yes, he is attractive, but only in a conventional, basic sense of the word. 

He checks off most women's ideal man, tall, muscular, nice hair and an endearing smile. It doesn't hurt that he also has deep, chocolate brown, eyes, and one of those voices that make you nearly melt on the spot. 

So yes, maybe she sees the attraction to him, but it doesn't matter. She couldn't care less. She's got an incredibly smart, talented and handsome husband at home, who loves her with all his heart. And she's sure FP is just one of those men who picks up women at bars and never calls them again. Honestly, she pities anyone who does fall for his charms, she's much smarter than that. 

She had decided to stay late to finish up what she needed to do, wanting to have a less stressful day tomorrow. FP had offered to stick around as well and help her out. It was an offer she was sort of struck by, on one hand it was sweet of him to offer, but on the other hand, she really didn't want to spend more time than necessary with him. 

The office is dead silent, everyone having gone home hours ago. Occasionally she'll hear the hum of the paper shredder or printer due to FP, but that's all. He hasn't come in to speak to her once, something she's grateful for. It's given her the chance to work uninterrupted. 

A soft knock garners her attention and she finds FP in her doorway, his jacket slung over his arm. "Hey, I'm heading out for the night." 

"Are you finished with everything?" She asks, looking back to the papers in front of her. 

"You mean am I done doing tasks that an eight year old could do with their eyes closed? Yeah, I'm done." 

Alice raises an unamused eyebrow. "You know you probably shouldn't get snarky with me, I'll have your ass fired so quick you won't know what hit you." 

"Haven't you already tried and failed to get me fired?" 

He knows about that? "Pardon?" 

He rolls his eyes and let's out a heavy sigh. "Never mind. I was going to ask if you wanted me to bring you a coffee in the morning, but maybe not."

She smirks. "Kiss ass." 

"Not being a kiss ass, just trying to be a nice guy. I thought you might need it considering how late it is." 

She narrows her eyes at him, not sure whether to believe his niceness. "And you were really going to go out of your way to get me a coffee? You know we have coffee here, right?" 

"I always stop at the coffee shop on fifth street before heading over here." He explains. "But yes, I would go out of my way to buy you a coffee, I don't think anyone deserves to drink the stuff we have here, it takes like caffeinated cardboard."

"That's almost semi-sweet." 

He chuckles. "You really can't just give me a compliment, huh?" 

"Gotta stay professional, Jones." 

He smiles. "See ya in the morning, Coop." 

She opens her mouth to scold him but he beats her to it. "My apologies, Mrs. Coop." 

She rolls her eyes fondly as he walks out of the room, finding herself smiling a little. He may be an ass, but maybe, just maybe he's not as bad as she thought.


	3. Coffee

"Alice?" She vaguely registers a voice saying. "Alice, honey, wake up." Hal shakes her shoulder to wake her, and she flutter her eyes open, looking at him with a groggy expression. 

"What? What's wrong?" 

"You're going to be late." 

"Why?" She shoots up straight as rod and reaches for her alarm clock. "Shit!" She hisses out. She must have turned it off and fell back asleep, she'd normally be on her way to work right now. 

She jumps out of bed and makes a beeline for the bathroom, combing her hair up into a ponytail and brushing her teeth. She doesn't have much time but she still manages to swipe on some lipstick and mascara, giving her some semblance of a put together appearance. 

"Can you give me a hand?" She asks Hal as she struggles to reach the zipper on her dress. He does so, watching as the dress hugs her curves perfectly. "Thank you." 

"You look beautiful." 

She smiles at him, using his shoulder for balance as she slips on a pair of heels. She presses a chaste kiss to his lips. "I love you. I'll see you when I get home, have a good day." 

_ 

She makes it to work just in the knick of time, much to her surprise, and manages to slip in without anyone seeing her. She's always early, something that people admire in her. 

She briefly finds herself wondering if FP was late as well, she had left shortly after him but still, she wonders if he feels as burnt out as she does. 

However, if he was late, he was still earlier than she is, that much is proven by the coffee and muffin on her desk. She picks up the sticky note attached to the takeout cup: 

Thought you might need this. -FP

(P.s don't worry, I didn't poison it.) 

She smiles at the kind gesture, she wasn't expecting it after she had treated him last night, but she's grateful for it. She's sure she'd be a zombie all day without coffee, and FP's right, the coffee they have at the office, is awful. 

_ 

"Come in." Alice calls in response to the knock on her door. She looks up to see FP walk in and gives him a small smile. 

"Hey, thought I'd bring you the Crimson file. I've got it all signed, but just in case you wanted to give it a once over." 

"Oh great, thank you." She takes the file from him and thumbs through it, making sure that everything is signed properly, not that she doubts him, just a force of habit. 

"Hope you won't kill me for using a stamp instead of handwriting the company name." He teases. 

"I suppose I can let it slide, just this one time." He smiles at her, and she briefly notices his eyes give her a quick once over. She feels her cheeks flush and she's suddenly all too aware of her appearance and how little time she had put into it today. She awkwardly clears her throat, breaking the awkward tension between them. "I, um, I was going to come find you later. I wanted to thank you for the coffee and muffin, it was a much appreciated surprise." 

"Little tired this morning?" He chuckles. 

"To put it lightly, yeah. Hal had to wake me because I fell back asleep. I was almost late." 

He smirks. "Yeah I saw you come in, you practically booked it to your office." 

She blushes, he had seen her? Was he waiting for her? "I also wanted to apologize for how I acted last night. I was kind of a bitch to you." 

"Yeah you were." He agrees, leaning himself casually, against the wall. 

"I was just stressed from being behind and I guess I took it out on you." 

He smirks. "You've taken it out on me since I got here." 

Her mouth falls open, and she racks her brain for a response. "I-" 

"I'm not mad." He assures her. "I mean I get why. This new guy gets hired to come do your job with you, I'm sure that stung." 

Her face softens and she finds her usually firm and professional voice almost unrecognizable as it rises in pitch and sounds more insecure. "Yeah, a little." 

"I'd be pissed too." He tells her, taking a step closer to her. "But I want you to know that I'm not trying to get in your way, I'm just here to help you out, take a little bit of the weight off of your shoulders." 

"I appreciate that." She tells him genuinely. "I really do, even if I don't do a good job at showing it." 

"Which means, I can do a lot more than shred papers and take out your garbage when it's not even empty." She blushes, that last one was a little low, she'll admit that. 

"Do you wanna help me now?" She offers, raising a perfectly shaped brow at him. 

"Depends." He counters. "What am I helping with?" 

"Paperwork. I've got lots and it'd be done quicker with your help." 

"I'd be happy to help." He takes residence in the chair in front of her desk and she smiles to herself, finding herself pleasantly surprised that he decided to sit in her office with her to do the paperwork rather than work on his own. 

_

They had gotten the paperwork down quicker than she would've had she been doing it by herself, and the next morning she finds another coffee on her desk. 

He hadn't mentioned he would be bringing her coffee again, hadn't asked if she wanted anything, and she finds it sweet that he thinks of her. Maybe his working here isn't such a bad thing after all. 

It's a thought that sticks with her all day, even after her shift is over, and she finds herself carrying a file to FP's office. It'll give him plenty of work to do tomorrow, and will help her out immensely. 

She spies a notepad on his desk right as she's about to leave and she finds herself scribbling down a quick note to him: 

No rush to get these done, but if you could work on them when you have a chance, I'd greatly appreciate it. 

(P.s. If you're going to keep this coffee thing up, I like cream and sugar in mine.)   
\- Alice 

She signs it with her first name, something that surprises her as she had insisted on him calling her by Mrs Cooper. But she doesn't make any move to correct herself, besides, if they're going to be working together more often, what's the harm in him calling her Alice? 

_ 

He strolls into her office the next morning with a cup of coffee in hand. She smiles at him. "Didn't get your note until I had already got the coffee, so there's no cream but I swiped some sugar from the lunch room for you." He hands her the coffee and drops two packets of sugar into her palm, letting his fingers linger on her skin for a moment. 

"Just don't forget tomorrow." She teases, feeling like the wind has been knocked out of her. 

There's something about him that is so intriguing to her, something so alluring about him, and she finds herself feeling like a schoolgirl whenever he's nearby. 

"Maybe you should just come with me." He suggests. "My treat of course, but that way I won't be to blame if your coffee isn't up to standard." 

The invitation catches her off guard, but it's not an unpleasant one. "Oh I don't know."

"Oh hey, I hope that didn't come off like I was asking you out or anything. Just a strictly platonic coffee date, nothing else." He explains. "Heck, you can even bring your husband if you want to." 

She smiles softly at him. "He prefers his coffee at home so I don't think he'd want to come." 

"Well the offer stands if he does want to. Same goes for you." 

She raises an eyebrow at him, a small smile tugging on her lips. "You'd really want me to tag along?" 

"Yeah, it's nice to have company, sometimes the lines can be long, it would be nice to have someone to chat with as I wait." 

"And I'm the one you want to chat with?" 

He smirks "Don't act so surprised, I know you secretly like me under that cold exterior of yours." She blushes, she knows he means she likes him as a friend, but part of her wonders if he knows the thoughts she's had about him. 

"Well then I guess I'll meet you there in the morning." 

"Really? Great!" He smiles brightly, he seems genuinely excited about it. "What do you say we meet there at 7:30? Gives us some time to actually sit and enjoy our coffee before getting here." 

"Sounds like a plan. I'll see you then." 

"Looking forward to it."

And surprisingly, she finds herself looking forward to it as well.


	4. A Beautiful Friendship

She's up almost an hour before her alarm, having had a restless nights sleep as her mind raced with thoughts. FP had said that his invite was purely platonic, and Alice believes him, she knows he won't make a move. But there's a little part of her that wonders, what if he did? 

She spends more time on her appearance than usual, though if anyone were to ask, she'd say it's because of the meeting she has that afternoon, and absolutely not because she's meeting FP for coffee. She's even convinced herself that's the reason. 

She gives her appearance a once over, and spritzes on her best perfume, before heading downstairs, where Hal is sitting at the dining table, flipping through the newspaper. "Hey hon, you were up early this morning." 

"I have a meeting later, gotta make a good impression." She pecks a kiss to Hal's cheek. "I'm gonna head out, I'll see you tonight." 

"You're leaving early." 

"Thought I'd stop at a coffee shop." She explains. "A colleague told me about this little place over on Fifth Street, thought I'd give it a try. The coffee at the office tastes like cardboard." 

"Oh, alright then. Have a good day, good luck with your meeting." 

_

Traffic was much worse than she had anticipated, resulting in her anxiously tapping her fingers on the steering wheel every time she glanced at the time. 

When she does finally arrive she finds FP waiting at one of the cafe tables. "Hey." She speaks softly, her cheeks blushing. 

"Oh hey!" He replies, standing up to greet her. "Thought you stood me up." He smirks. 

"Traffic was bad, sorry. I even left early so I would have some time to get here." 

She may just be imagining things, but something's different about him. He's dressed as nicely as he always is, but his hair is more styled, his cologne is stronger, and his voice is warmer, more cheery. Maybe he was just as excited to see her as she was to see him. 

"Well I'm starved and need some coffee." 

"Now that's something we agree on." She smirks. 

They both order their coffees and something for breakfast and take up residence at a table in the corner. 

"So?" FP starts. "Tell me about yourself, tell me how the almighty Alice Cooper made her way to the top ranks." 

She smiles a little. "Well I was always a hard worker in school, and I knew from a young age what I wanted to do, nothing was going to get in my way." He chuckles. "I got a job at the firm a little while after I got out of school and just slowly clawed my way up to the top." 

"I admire that." FP tells her honestly. 

"It wasn't easy, people weren't exactly thrilled about letting a woman surpass them. Kinda hard to ignore me when I was better than all of them combined." 

He chuckles. "Ah, so you've always been cocky, huh? Thought that was just something you picked up to bug me." 

"I wouldn't call it cockiness," she corrects. "I'd call it confidence." 

"Oh really?" FP quirks an eyebrow. "Whatever you say Coopy." 

_ 

"Hey, would you mind giving me a second opinion on the King case?" Alice asks as she and FP walk into the firm. 

"Yeah, absolutely." He follows her into her office and sets his coffee cup on her desk. "Flattered you're asking me for my opinion. Guess we're making progress, huh?" 

"Hey don't push it, mister." Alice teases. "I still haven't decided whether I like you or not yet." 

"Mhm, sure you haven't." He steps beside her and looks over her shoulder as she opens the case file. He studies it for a moment and nods. "Looks good." 

"Nothing you'd change?" 

He shakes his head. "No, really, it looks great, Alice." 

"Alright, well how about this one." She turns around to grab another case for him to look over and when she turns around she bumps directly into him, feeling like her breath gets taken away from her the second she does. She stares up at him, both of them breathing shallowly as they lock eyes. 

She doesn't know if it's just a trick of her imagination or if it's real, but she swears she can see him move his face in just slightly. And before she can do the same, and see if he'll take the bait first, her pager beeps, making her jump. 

"Oh, I um... I should see what that is." She stumbles out. 

"Yeah, yeah, of course." He steps back awkwardly as she pulls out her pager, reading the screen. 

"Oh shit." 

"What's up?" 

"The meeting got moved up." She explains. "We gotta go." 

__

"First of all, let me just apologize for moving the meeting up so suddenly. Something came up later in the day so it felt like now was a better time." Mr. Kinsley speaks to the board room. "Fortunately, I shouldn't be keeping you all for very long. So as you all know, we pride ourselves in having many overseas partners, and we've been working on closing a deal with our partners in Indonesia." He begins. 

"The other day I got a call from the head of the firm there, and they requested meeting with a representative from our firm, in person." He tells everyone. "So, I've taken the time to select the person who I think would best represent our firm." He looks across the room, locking eyes on the person he's looking for. "Alice? How would you like to go to Indonesia?" 

"Me?" Alice's mouth falls open in shock. 

"Of course you, I think we can all agree you work your tail off to make this place the best it can be. You were the first person I thought of. So? What do you say?" 

"Absolutely! Of course. Thank you for the opportunity!" 

"I do however want to send someone with you, just in case one of you is unable to make it to a meeting, and just for an extra hand." Mr Kinsley explains. "So, I thought since you and FP have been working so well together lately, I'd ask him to accompany you." 

"Me?" FP repeats. "I'd love to. Thank you so much for thinking of me." 

"It's settled than, you two will be leaving for Indonesia on Sunday." 

Alice is quiet, her thoughts racing. Yes her and FP have grown closer, yes they work well together, but being alone with him in a honeymoons destination for a week? She doesn't know hot to feel about it. 

__

"So you leave on Sunday?" Hal questions as he tosses throw pillows to the floor. 

"Yeah, short notice I know." 

"And you're going with some guy?" 

"He's not just some guy, Hal. He's my co-worker." 

"Well I know that, but when he was first hired you said you didn't like him all that much." 

"He's grown on me, he's not as bad as I first thought." Alice explains, climbing into bed beside him. 

"That sort of worries me more, I mean you're going to this incredible place with some guy, all alone. I don't know how I feel about it." 

"Hal," Alice starts. "Honey, you know you're the only man in my life." 

"I know, but-" 

"Hey," she takes his face in her hands and locks eyes with him. "No but's. You're mine, I'm yours, that's it. FP, he's nothing but a guy I work with. I probably won't even see him much besides at meetings, nothing is going to happen with him. He's really just there to cover for me if I can't make it to a meeting or if I just want to have a beach day." 

Hal laughs. "I love you." 

"I know." She smiles, hooking her legs over his to straddle his lap. "I love you too. Only you." 

He smooths his hands down her sides, gently balling her nightgown in his hands. "You look beautiful." 

"I do?" He nods, leaning up to kiss her collarbone. "Most beautiful woman I've ever seen." 

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you were trying to get lucky." Alice teases, letting out a soft gasp when he sucks down gently on her pulse point. "Which I am absolutely okay with." 

He smirks and pulls her face down to his, kissing her passionately. She drags her fingers up into his hair, tugging gently, and scratching his scalp with her nails. He bunches her nightgown in his hands again and lifts it over her head, pulling her tight to his chest and tracing her bare back with his fingertips. 

It was innocent enough at first, an intimate moment between husband and wife, but it soon became less innocent when she found her mind drifting to FP and the moment they shared in her office. Found herself wondering what it would have been like if he had kissed her in the moment. What his beard would have felt like against her skin. What it would feel like to have his weight on top of her instead of Hal's. What it would be like to have FP touch her.


	5. Bali

"So this guy is still coming with you?" Hal questions as he drives her to the airport. She had planned to take a cab but he had insisted on driving her himself. He tells her it's just because he wants to make sure she gets there safely, but she's sure it has more to do with the fact that FP will be coming as well. 

"Yes, he's still coming. And his name is FP.":

"What does that even stand for?" 

Alice realizes in that moment she's not sure herself, she'll have to ask him. "I actually don't know, the F is for Forsythe though." 

"You don't even know his name? Alice, are you serious?" 

"Calm down, Hal. I work with him, I don't need to know every little detail about him." 

"I'm just nervous is all, I mean you're going on a vacation with a guy you've only known for a few months? And I take it he's not exactly hard to look at." 

"Hal, honey, I told you, it's strictly a business trip. We probably won't even see each other besides at meetings." She reaches her hand over to take his and he gives her a small smile as he raises it to his lips, pressing a soft kiss on it. 

"Sorry, I just don't want to lose you is all. Guess I'm a little insecure." 

Alice frowns and leans over to peck a kiss to his cheek. "Don't be. I'm yours." 

_

Hal had seemingly dropped the issue for the rest of the drive, much to Alice content, she could only comfort him so much before she felt like going insane. 

"Oh that's FP there." Alice points to the man waiting outside the airport. 

"He was waiting for you?" Hal turns his nose up. 

"He thought I was taking a cab, I think it's sweet that he waited for me." 

"Sweet or hidden motive?" 

Alice clenched her teeth. "Hal, we are not getting into this again. Or I will-" 

He shushes her, taking her hands in his. "You're right, you're right. I'm sorry. It's very nice of him." He sighs. "I'm just gonna miss you is all, wish I was going on the trip with you instead of him." 

She gives him a soft smile and reaches up to stroke his cheek. "We'll just have to plan our own special getaway." 

"You need any help?" FP questions once the two finally step out of the car. 

"We've got it," Hal answers. "Thanks though." Alice raises an eyebrow at her husband and he shrugs. "What? It's a suitcase and a carry on, pretty sure we don't need his help, honey." 

He retrieves said suitcase and carry on and stacks them a top one another so it's easier for her to bring through the airport. 

He shuts the trunk and turns to Alice. "You'll call me when you get there? So I know you made it safe?" 

"Of course. I'll see you soon, honey." She leans up on her tiptoes and presses a kiss to his lips. "I love you." 

"I love you, too." Hal tells her, noticing FP looking at them from afar. And just as Alice is about to step away, Hal pulls her closer and kisses her again, far less innocent and longer, than the one she had given him. She makes a noise of shock but kisses him back after a moment, only pulling back when she feels his tongue skirt along her bottom lip. 

"It's one week, Hal." Alice teases, hiding her annoyance at her husband's obvious jealousy and possessiveness. "No need for a parking lot make out session." 

"Sorry." He smiles at her, his eyes flickering over to FP. It's only for a moment but Alice notices and feels her blood boil. "Have a safe flight, and try and enjoy as much of the trip as you can. Hopefully you're not going to be stuck in board rooms all week." 

"My goal is to come back nice and tan." Alice jokes. "See you soon." 

She pulls her suitcase behind her as she walks up to where FP is. He greets her with a smile, pulling open the door for her. "Sorry you had to see that." Alice apologizes, referring to the steamy kiss Hal had given her. 

"Don't be, I think it's sweet that you're so affectionate." 

"I think he's just feeling a little nervous about us going on this trip together, sort of staking his claim in a way." 

"Still, it's kind of fun seeing that side of you. I'm so used to you practically biting people's head off at the office. Who knew you were a secret softie?" He teases, earning an elbow in the side from the blonde. 

_ 

After keeping themselves entertained with small talk and looking through the airport gift shop, they had finally boarded the plane. 

"Window or aisle?" FP asks her. "Do you have a preference?" 

"Usually I like the window but if you want it you can take it." Alice insists. 

"Nah, looking out the window makes me feel a little queasy." 

She smiles as she takes her seat. "Not a fan of flying?" 

"No, just not a fan of looking down and seeing nothing but clouds beneath us. Just freaks me out a little." 

"Do you need me to hold your hand?" Alice teases. 

He chuckles. "I think I'm alright right now. But if we hit turbulence, you might have to hold me." 

She laughs, the sound music to his ears. He likes this side of her. "Deal. I feel you though, I'm not a big fan of take-off." 

"No?" 

She shakes her head. "I always worry we're gonna do a nose dive the second we start going up." 

"Would you like me to hold your hand during take-off?" He teases. 

She narrows her eyes at him. "You're funny." 

He smirks. "Thank you." 

A little while later, the pilot instructs them to put on their seatbelts as they will be taking off shortly. 

FP sets his hand out as the plane starts up. "Just in case." 

She laughs at the gesture, positive she's not to hold his hand. But once the plane starts moving she finds herself reaching for it without thought. Perhaps it's because she's so used to grabbing Hal's hand whenever they fly, or perhaps it's her subconscious mind that makes her do it. She doesn't entirely know. What she does know though, is that his hand is warm against hers, his grip tight enough to make her feel secure but not enough to hurt. And it is comforting, but she won't admit that out loud, especially not to him. 

"See?" FP says once they're in the air. "We didn't do a nose dive." 

Alice blushes as she lets go of his hand. "I didn't say we were going to, it's just an irrational fear of mine." 

FP smiles at her. "You wanna watch a movie? Pass some time?" 

"Yeah, that- oh shit." She curses. "I forgot my headphones at home. And frankly, the idea of using airplane headphones makes me cringe. I can only imagine how unsanitary those are." 

FP smiles devilishly and stands up without explanation, rooting around in the cabinet above them that holds their carry-on bags. He returns to her a moment later, brandishing a pair of headphones in his hand. "I feel the same way. I always bring my own pair." 

"Finally something we have in common." She teases. 

"You think you can handle sharing headphones with me?" He smirks. "Or am I too unsanitary for you as well?" 

She pretends to think on it. "Mmm, I suppose I can make an exception." She takes of side of the headphones and he takes the other, forcing them to stay close to one another thanks to the cord attaching the headphones. 

FP searches for a movie for them to watch and, with some input from Alice, he eventually settles on one and relaxes into his seat, all too aware of the beautiful blonde next to him in such close quarters. 

They watch the movie in silence, the occasional laugh or comment coming from one of them. He notices Alice shift beside him, and to his surprise, feels her head fall upon his shoulder. He feels the breath escape his body at the movement, is this her making a move? But when he looks down at her he finds her fast asleep. 

He laughs softly to himself and turns the volume down on the movie so not to wake her. He knows she'd be embarrassed if she knew she was sleeping in his shoulder, but she looks so peaceful he doesn't have the heart to wake her. So he just turns his attention back to the movie, his nostrils filling with the scent of her shampoo. 

_

"I really fell asleep on you?" Alice questions yet again, as they take a cab to their hotel. 

She had barely stirred after resting on his shoulder, only waking when FP gently shook her, notifying her that the plane was landing. 

He nods. "Yeah, I thought you were just among yourself comfortable but you zonked right out on my shoulder." 

"Gosh, that is so embarrassing. I'm so sorry." Her cheeks are as red as a tomato and he chuckles. 

"It's okay." He assures her. 

"It's just it was such an early flight, I was exhausted." 

"Al, really, I don't mind. It's not like you drooled on me or snored. It's fine." 

She smiles shyly just as the cab rolls to a stop in front of their hotel. 

"This place is gorgeous." Alice says in amazement as she steps out of the car. "Can you believe we got chosen to come here?" 

"Pretty damn lucky." FP agrees with a smile, watching fondly as she takes in the sight of the beautiful surroundings. 

He grabs their luggage out of the trunk bringing them over to her. "You wanna head inside and check in to our rooms or you wanna stay out here for a little while?" He teases. 

"Shut up, I'm excited." She follows him towards the front doors of the hotel, heading towards the check-in desk. 

The woman working the front desk gets them set up in record time, handing them their keycards. "You have a great view of the ocean from your rooms." She tells them with a warm smile. "Hope you enjoy your stay." 

"I'm sure we will," FP smiles back. "Thank you." 

"A room with a view? The firm really put out all the stops for us, huh?" 

"Well we are their best employees." 

She shakes her head. "Nuh-uh, I am their best employee. You? You're... alright, I suppose." 

He fakes hurt, knowing she's only joking with him. "I don't know Smithy, I think I'm coming for your job." 

She smiles at the nickname. "Smithy?" 

He shakes his head. "My bad, Smithy-Cooper." He corrects himself. 

"No, it's not that. I just... I don't know, it's kind of cute that you have a nickname for me." 

His cheeks turn slightly pink and he casts his gaze downwards. "I just came up with it on the spot." He tells her. 

"Guess I need to think of a nickname for you now. What do you think of Jonesy?"

He shakes his head. "Come on, be original. You're basically ripping off my nickname for you." 

She rolls her eyes fondly, stepping out of the elevator when it reaches their floor. He follows her down the hall, reading the numbers on the doors in search of their own. 

"Looks like this is yours," Alice points to a door, walking a little further down to the next door. "And this one is mine." 

"Hey at least were close to each other. I'll be sure to make lots of noise in the morning just for you." 

"Oh joy. Maybe I'll request another room." 

He laughs. "We should probably unpack and get some sleep. We've got a meeting in the morning." 

She nods. "The first of many. I'll see you in the morning then?" 

"Sounds good. Sleep well." 

She watches as he disappears into his hotel room and then slips into her own, looking around the room with bright eyes. She drags her suitcase behind her and over to the dresser, looking over to see a large window and a set of glass doors that open up to a balcony. 

She can't help herself, and steps outside, admiring the view of the ocean. The worker was right, they do have a great view. She hears doors shut and looks over to see FP stepping out onto his own balcony. She smiles. "Great view, huh?" 

He whirls his head around, not expecting to see her. He smiles warmly, taking in the sight of her so carefree and happy. "Yeah... it really is."


	6. Sightseeing

When someone knocks on her door the next morning, Alice knows immediately who it is, and hurries to answer it. Sure enough, she finds FP standing there, dressed in a crisp button up and dress pants that fit him perfectly. She smiles brightly at him. "Hey, I'm almost ready just give me one minute." 

FP nods, shutting the door behind him as he steps into her hotel room. "Take your time, I'm a little early anyway. Figured we could go grab coffee or something before the meeting. If you want to, of course." 

She pokes her head back into the room as she puts in her earrings. "Coffee sounds amazing right now. I didn't get much sleep last night." 

"Me either." FP answers, sitting down on the couch. "Should've kept each other company." 

She smiles at the thought. "Guess so, I just assumed you had crashed." 

"Nah, I stayed up to unpack and then I tried to sleep but couldn't, so I ended up watching tv until I dozed off." 

"I only unpacked this morning." Alice admits with flushed cheeks. "I gave up on trying to sleep after I woke up for like the twentieth time, and figured I'd unpack to pass the time." 

"Regretting the nap you took on the plane?" 

"Majorly." She steps out to where he is and reaches for her heels by the door, not noticing the way his eyes travel up her body, taking in her appearance. 

She looks good. Her hair perfectly curled, a stroking red lip to compliment her softer makeup, and to top it off, the dress she's wearing hugs her body perfectly, as if it was sculpted for her and her only. And her legs? They look a mile long, toned and beautiful and he finds his mind wandering. 

"FP?" Alice's voice snaps him out of his daze. 

"Sorry, what?" 

"I asked if you were ready to go." 

"Oh, yeah, absolutely." He awkwardly clears his throat and forces out a smile, acting as though he wasn't just checking her out. "Sorry, I was in La La Land." 

She frowns. "Must be the lack of sleep." 

She walks ahead, both a blessing and a curse as FP's eyes can't help but memorize the way her hips sway as she walks. "Yeah... must be." 

_

"Let's get out of here." FP whispers to her as the clients they were meeting with start to file out of the room. 

"The meeting just ended, calm down." She teases, though she's just as eager to leave as he is. 

"You're telling me you're not itching to get out of here?" 

"Well of course I am, but we're trying to close a deal here so they can't know they've practically bored us to tears." She looks down at her watch. "Besides, it's still early, we have plenty of time to enjoy ourselves." 

"We?" FP smirks. "Does that mean you're gonna hang out with me?" 

"Well I'm not going to go sightseeing by myself, that would just be boring." 

"Alright, I'm game. Where are we going?" 

"Well I don't know that, we'll just have to ask around find out where the must see places are." 

"How about, we head back to the hotel and get dressed in more appropriate sightseeing attire, and we'll go from there? Maybe the lady at the front desk has a suggestion." 

"I'm sure she gets asked that question all the time." 

"We'll then I'm sure she has a ready answer." FP says, standing up to pull Alice's chair out. "Now come on, I wanna get out of this room and out of these clothes." 

Alice feels her face heat up at the comment, and while she knows he means it innocently, she can't help but find herself thinking about it. 

_ 

"Alice, open up!" FP's voice excitedly calls from the other side of the door. 

She rolls her eyes fondly and hurries over to open the door. "I literally just left you five minutes ago, what do you want?" 

He steps inside her room and watches as she heads over to the dresser, pulling out a new pair of clothes to wear. "I asked the lady at the front desk, who's name is Gede by the way, where we should go sightseeing and she suggested we go to Uluwatu Temple... I think I'm saying that right. It sounded a lot nicer when she said it." 

"Oh I think I've heard of that." 

He perches himself on the arm of the sofa as he speaks. "She said it's got this amazing view of the ocean, it's right up on the cliff top." 

"That does sound nice." Alice answers, enjoying how happy he seems. 

"And, it's got monkeys!" He adds with an amazed grin. "Like seriously, monkeys that are just hanging around outside the temple like some type of guard. We have got to go there, Al." 

"We will, but to do so I kind of need to change, so would you mind?" 

He's up in an instant. "I've gotta use the bathroom anyway, just let me know when I can come out." 

"You do know you have your own bathroom, right?" 

"Well I know that, but what's the point in walking back over there when there's one right here." He closes the bathroom door and she rolls her eyes. Much to her surprise, she finds she's actually glad he came on this trip with her, it definitely isn't boring with him around. 

_ 

"Oh wow," Alice gasps as she looks out over the ocean. "This is incredible." 

"Too bad we didn't come here later, I bet the sunset would be just amazing to watch from up here." 

"We have all week, we can always come back." 

He smiles at the thought, watching the sunset with her? He wouldn't mind that one bit. "I'd love that." 

"That is, of course, if I still tolerate you by then." Alice teases. "A whole week with you in such close quarters? I might be ready to kill you by the end." 

"Admit it, you're having fun." He nudges her with elbow and she smiles. 

"Maybe a little bit." She grabs his arm in her hand and drags him further up the trail. "Come on, let's go see if we can find any of those monkeys you were talking about." 

_

"It just climbed right up me." FP recalls with a laugh as he looks at the picture Alice had taken of him on her phone. While looking out at the view, one of the monkeys had climbed up FP's back, taking up residence on his shoulder. Much to his surprise and Alice's delight as she quickly pulled out her phone to capture the moment. 

"It came out of nowhere." Alice agrees. "It was cute though. And hey, you've finally got a friend!" 

"You're just full of it today, aren't you?" She shrugs, a smile pulling on her lips. "Come on, Al. You're my friend too and you know it." 

"I know no such thing." She teases. "Now come on, tell me more about yourself. Tell me about the mysterious FP Jones, starting with what FP even stands for." 

He shakes his head. "No way am I telling you that." 

Her mouth falls open. "Why not?" 

"Because I will never hear the end of your teasing if I tell you." 

"Come on, it can't be that bad." 

"It is." 

"I promise I won't make fun of it, or laugh." 

Her narrows his eyes at her, disbelief clear on his face. "You know, for some reason I don't believe you." 

"Fine. But seriously, tell me more about yourself. I feel like I hardly know anything." 

"Well there's not really much to know, I'm pretty unexciting." 

She reaches over and pats the top of his hand absentmindedly, the innocent motion sending a shockwave through him. "I'm sure that's not true." 

"Well uh, I moved here a few months ago from Midvale. I'd visited here a few times, usually just passing through, and I had heard about the job at the firm so I figured hey? Worth a shot." 

"Guess that worked out well for you." 

"Yeah, surprisingly. I didn't really have much experience, besides a diploma, so I didn't expect much. I just knew I wanted more than working as a mechanic." 

"You were a mechanic?" That surprises her, she wouldn't have guessed it. 

"Yeah, wasn't a first choice but it paid the bills, and it was my ex father in law's garage, so it was an easy gig." 

Alice nearly spits out her drink. "You were married?" 

He chuckles and shakes his head. "No, no, I just think father in law sounds better than girlfriend's dad. Sorry, probably should've clarified." 

"You said ex father in law?" 

He nods, taking a sip of his drink. "What happened there?" 

"Pretty self explanatory, my ex and I broke up." 

"Well I know that, but why? If you don't mind me asking. I mean I assume you two were together for a while so there must be a reason." 

"Six years." FP answers, catching Alice off guard. "My first serious girlfriend. First love." They both smile a little. "When I told her about the job, she said she wouldn't come with me if I got it, that she didn't want to uproot her life. Told me that it was either the job or her." 

"And you chose the job." 

He shakes his head. "Well, not exactly. I mean, technically yes, because I'm here, but I wasn't expecting to get it so I just assumed I'd be staying with her." 

"How'd she handle it when you told her?" 

"Truthfully? I don't think she minded all that much, I think we were both staying together more because it felt like the safe thing to do after being together for so long, rather than because we actually loved each other." He answers rawly. "We started dating when we were just barely in our twenties, we grew up and changed, we became different people. This job just kinda gave us that final push to actually end things and find ourselves." 

Alice smiles a little, not because the story made her happy, but because she had never expected to see such a raw and vulnerable side to FP Jones. It was refreshing, and it made her appreciate him more. 

"And have you found yourself?" 

He smiles at her. "I'm working on it." The waiter comes over with their food, and places it in front of them. "How about you? Tell me a bit about Hal? I mean besides his obvious love of pda." 

Alice smiles in embarrassment. "That wasn't a love of pda, that was my husband feeling jealous." 

FP quirks a brow. "Oh?" 

"He's a good guy." Alice insists. "We've been together for so long, I think he's just worried I'm going to get bored of him." 

"How long?" 

"Junior year." 

FP's eyes widen in surprise. "No way." 

She nods, a proud smile on her face. "High school sweethearts." 

"Oh wow. I thought you two had met in college or something, not high school." FP says. "What does he do?" 

"He owns the town paper." She answers. "The Riverdale Register?" 

"Woah seriously? I read that every morning, he's got a talent." 

"His parents owned it and when they retired they handed it down to him. I worked there for a little while before landing a job at the firm." 

"And now look at you." 

She blushes and shakes her head, ready to change the subject. "Anyway, enough about Hal, tell me more about you." 

His eyebrows furrow for just the slightest moment, wondering why she's so eager to hear about him, and so anxious to steer the topic away from her husband. But he doesn't question it, just smiles and goes on to talk about himself. 

_

"You really didn't have to do that." Alice tells him yet again as they step into the elevator. 

"I know I didn't have to, I wanted to. Besides, I chose the restaurant, it's only fair I pay." 

"Well when I pick the restaurant, it's on me." Alice insists. 

"We'll see about that." He smiles at her and she elbows him gently. "I don't know about you, but I had fun today." 

"I did too, it's such a beautiful place, a week doesn't feel like hardly enough time to enjoy it." 

"Kinda just want to stay here forever, huh?" 

"Absolutely." Her shoulder brushes against his as they walk down the hall. "What's on the agenda for tomorrow?" 

"I don't know just yet, I'll have to check with my new friend Gede and see if she has any more suggestions." 

"Let me know, you're not going sightseeing without me." 

He smirks. "Wouldn't dream of it." 

They stop outside her hotel room, sharing a stare. "Well, this is me." He nods, not wanting the night to end. "I had a really good time." 

"Me too." He answers honestly. "I'll see you in the morning." 

"Right, we have another meeting. I keep forgetting we're here on business and not just on vacation." 

"Hopefully we can wrap things up quickly so we can enjoy as much of the trip as we can." 

"We'll just have to charm them as best we can. You up for the challenge?" 

"Please, I was born to charm." 

She laughs softly and turns to open the door to her hotel room. Stopping when she realizes she's still wearing his jacket. He had draped it over her shoulders when they left the restaurant, the air having grown cooler since they walked in. "Can't forget this." 

"Oh right, thanks." He takes it back from her, the scent of her perfume lingering on the fabric even through the short time she had worn it. 

"No thank you, next time I'll bring my own jacket." 

"I don't mind sharing." FP tells her, his cheeks pinkening just slightly. "I'll see you in the morning, Al. Sleep well." 

"You too." She watches him walk away with a small smile on her face, her mind replaying the night over and over again.


	7. Dancing in the Dark

"So do we have anything on the agenda for today?" Alice asks FP as she flops down on his bed. She had walked over to his room after changing out of her work attire and into more Bali friendly clothing. "After being stuck in meetings pretty much all day yesterday, we better be doing something fun." 

It's true, the meetings had run later than usual yesterday, and while the past days they had managed to be out by early afternoon, yesterday they had gotten out around five o'clock, the majority of the day being gone. 

"Well I might possibly have an idea, but I don't know if you'd be on board with it." FP responds. 

She perches herself up on her elbows, looking over at him with a quirked eyebrow. "Try me." 

"I was thinking maybe we could go on a hike, but I didn't know if you liked hiking or not." 

"I love hiking!" Alice answers enthusiastically. "Whenever Hal and I go on vacation I always try to go on a hike at least once." 

"Take it he's not a big fan?" 

She shrugs. "He doesn't hate it, but he's more of a sit on the beach and read a book kind of guy." 

FP opens his mouth to say something but decides against it, changing his words. "Well that's nice too, I mean that's what a vacation is for, relaxing." What he really wanted to say was that her husband sounds like a bore, but that didn't seem to friendly, even if it is true. 

"I suppose, but I'm a sucker for sightseeing. Which is why, even if I didn't like hiking, I'd be tagging along. I want to soak up as much of this beautiful place as I can." 

He smiles. "Well we've still got another four days to soak it up." 

"And you're not getting rid of me the whole time." She teases, figuring it's something he'd be annoyed with, but little did she know he wouldn't want it any other way. 

He hadn't expected to see as much of her on this trip as he has. Sure, he knew they'd see each other occasionally, at meetings and maybe a dinner, but he hadn't expected to spend every waking moment with her. He's not complaining by any means though, he loves having her around. 

_ 

"You do still know where we're going, right?" Alice questions as she trails behind him. "Because as beautiful as it is, I'd rather not get lost." 

He chuckles, slowing down just a bit so he can walk side by side with her. "Yes, I know where we're going." 

She gives him a skeptical look. "Alright, I'll take your word for it." 

"I promise, the long walk will be worth it." 

"It better be." She teases, nudging him with her elbow. 

_ 

After what feels like another hour of walking, FP finally announces that they're almost at their destination, much to Alice's delight. As much as she loves taking in the surroundings, she's far too eager to know where FP was planning on taking them. He had insisted on keeping it a surprise. 

It's a surprise that pays off well as both their eyes light up at the sight of a beautiful waterfall, the water cascading into a lagoon so blue and clear Alice is sure it's sparkling. 

"This is incredible." She gasps, stepping ahead to take it all in. 

"Told you it would be worth the long hike." FP beams proudly, a little impressed with himself for getting them to their destination with little trouble. 

"I'm impressed." Alice tells him. "I honestly thought we were lost." 

"You need to put a little more faith in me, Al." FP smirks. 

"Clearly I do." She smiles at him and it lingers, her cheeks turning the slightest bit pink before she turns away. He walks ahead of her, reaching behind him to pull his shirt up and off. "What are you doing?" She questions, watching him kick off his shoes. 

"Going for a dip, what does it look like?" 

Alice wrinkles her nose. "Your clothes are going to get all wet." 

He shrugs. "They'll dry." She watches as he steps into the water. "I would've gone skinny dipping but I didn't think you'd like that too much." 

Alice feels her face heat up as she imagined him skinny dipping. She shakes her head. "Definitely not." 

He heard the shakiness in her voice but shakes it off, not wanting to read too much into it when he's already trying so hard not to think of her in any way that isn't strictly platonic. 

"You gonna join me or what?" 

Alice shakes her head immediately. "Enjoy it for the both of us." 

He fakes a pout. "Come on, Al. The water feels great." 

She shakes her head again, leaning against a tree and smiling at him. "Really, I'm good." He sighs, making his way towards the shore. "You don't have to get out, I don't mind if you want to hang out here for a little while." 

"Oh I'm not getting out because I'm done swimming around, I'm getting out because I'm taking you in." He walks over to her and before she can protest he's scooping her up. 

"FP!" She squeals, wriggling around in his arms. He walks back towards the water, prepared to dunk her in. "Wait, wait, my shoes." She pats his back and he reaches down to help her kick off her tennis shoes before making a beeline to the water before she can wiggle her way out of his arms. 

Once he's waist deep he loosens his grip on her, dropping her into the water, her protest being cut short by a splash. 

She comes up after a moment, a goofy grin on her face. "My clothes are soaked now." She whines through a laugh. 

He breathes a sigh of relief, he had half expected her to be mad at him but the smile on her face tells him she's exactly the opposite. 

"The water feels amazing though, doesn't it?" 

"It does." Alice sighs pleasantly as she floats on her back in the crystal clear water. "Especially after a hike." 

"And you were gonna sit out." He scoffs. 

"Maybe I just wanted you to carry me in." She teases. 

And though he knows she's joking, part of him wonders if maybe, just maybe, there's a bit of truth behind her words. 

_

"I'm gonna get you back for that." Alice teases as she and FP chat away over drinks. 

"Come on, just admit you had fun." He 

"Swimming was fun, but hiking in sopping wet clothes? Yeah not so much." 

"I offered you my shirt." FP reminds her. 

"My shorts were still soaked though." Alice points out. 

"Hey, at least I offered." 

"Very true. I appreciate it." She gives him a smile as she takes a sip of her drink. 

"I'm honestly surprised you didn't try and drown me." 

"It crossed my mind once or twice." Alice teases, dancing her fingertips along his hand. 

He smirks. "Oh did it now?" 

She nods. "Mhm." 

"You'd miss me too much." FP scoffs. 

"I suppose I would. That's why I decided against it." She smiles flirtatiously at him and he's certain his heart stops for a moment. 

"Well I appreciate it." His voice cracks as he speaks and she smirks. "I maybe would've missed you too." 

"Maybe?" Alice raises an eyebrow, fingers still stroking his hand. 

He gets a boost of confidence and closes his hand around hers, stroking his thumb along her knuckles. "Okay, definitely." 

They stare at each other for a moment, shy smiles on their faces. The song changes to a slower, more sultry tune and Alice grins, hopping up from her seat. FP knots his eyebrows together in confusion as she tugs on his hand. "What?" 

"Dance with me." 

"I don't dance." FP insists. He's always considered himself as having two left feet. 

"Come on, please? I love this song." Alice puts on her best puppy dog face. 

He sighs, a smile pulling on his lips. "Alright fine, but if I step on your toes, don't complain." 

Alice rolls her eyes fondly and takes his hand more securely in her own as she guides them over to the small, outdoor, dance floor. 

He places his hand on her back, pulling her close as she laces their fingers together. She smiles up at him as they start to sway with the beat of the music. "I haven't done this in a while." He admits.

She smiles brightly, eyes sparkling in the moonlight, "You're doing just fine." She tells him as she rests her head on his shoulder. 

He tended up for just the briefest moment, the action catching him off guard but when he looks down at her, eyes shut and mouth humming the words to the song, he immediately relaxes and lets his head rest upon hers, hoping that the song never comes to an end. 

_

"You really weren't that bad of a dancer." Alice tells him as they walk down the hall to their hotel rooms. "You only stepped on my toes once." 

"Kind of impressed with myself honestly." 

"Maybe by the end of this trip you'll be a pro." 

"Does that mean you're gonna force me to dance with you again?" 

"Force you?" She scoffs. "You didn't look like you were being held against your will." 

"Alright fine you caught me," He smirks, stopping in front of her hotel room. "Maybe I enjoyed myself a little bit." 

"It was a good night." She sighs pleasantly, reaching her hands out to stroke his arms. 

"It was indeed." He smiles at her, watching as she pulls her bottom lip between her teeth, biting down on it softly. He stares at her lips then, so pink and perfect, and wonders what it would feel like to kiss her. If her lips would be as smooth as silk against his, if she tastes like the margaritas she drank. 

It doesn't go unnoticed by her, the way he stares, and she silently hopes he'll lean in and kiss her. Wonders what it's like to kiss him, wonders what it would be like to run her fingers through his hair or feel the muscles in his arms. 

But his eyes flicker away, moving back up to meet her eyes. He awkwardly clears his throat, taking a step back, and she suddenly realizes just how close he was. "I should probably head to bed." 

She nods slowly, struggling to find her words. "Right, right." 

"I'll see you in the morning though. Maybe we can grab some coffee beforehand?" 

She gives him a small smile. "I'd like that." 

"Me too." He steps away, walking a little down the hall. "Sweet dreams." 

"You too." She whispers, unlocking the door to her hotel room. 

She steps inside, resting her back against the door and letting out a heavy breath. The way he was looking at her lips had her sure he was going to kiss her, and oh she would have let him. 

Part of her wonders why he didn't, but then it hits her, the hard truth she's found herself forgetting over the past few days; Hal. She knows that's why nothing happened. FP is a good guy, he's not going to lay a finger on her while she's married, not unless she's the one who initiates it.


	8. Lost in This Moment

When the morning came, it was almost as if the moment they shared outside her hotel room, had never even happened. He had come to her room early in the morning, keeping his promise of them grabbing coffee together before their meeting. 

They still didn't talk about it, it wasn't even awkward between the two of them, everything felt completely normal, much to her surprise. FP doesn't even so much as look at her differently, and she wonders how he's able to pretend so effortlessly that they didn't almost kiss. 

"Hey you," FP whispers to her as their Indonesian partners are finishing up their work for the day. "What do you say we head down to the beach after this?" 

She gives him a smile. "Yeah, that sounds great." 

"How have we not managed to hit up the beach yet? I mean, we're in Bali?" 

"Well we did go for an impromptu swim in the lagoon." She narrows her eyes at him and he chuckles. 

"That was fun, admit it." 

"I will do no such thing because then you'll just do it again." She points out, giving him a knowing look. 

"Alright fair point." He smiles charmingly at her. "Stop over to my hotel room when you're ready to go?" 

_

And she had done just that. 

It had taken her a long time to pick a bathing suit, suddenly regretting only bringing two pieces, but in her defence she hadn't expected to spend so much time with FP, she just wanted to get a nice tan. 

She eventually decides on a brightly coloured bikini, that contrasts her fair skin beautifully. One that shows just enough skin to still be sexy while modest. 

She slips on a cover up over it and makes her way to FP's room, knocking softly on it. He opens it almost instantly. "Well finally, I was starting to worry you had gone without me." He teases. 

"I wouldn't do that to you." She smiles at him. "You ready to go?" 

"Sure am." He shuts the door behind him as he steps out into the hallway with her. 

They make their way out of the hotel and down to the beach, claiming two beach chairs and dropping their towels and beach essentials down. 

She watches with blushing cheeks as FP pulls his t-shirt up and over his head, turning around to drop it on the chair along with his sandals. 

She turns away, pulling her cover up off, suddenly insecure with being so exposed in front of him. She bashfully turns around, seeing FP swallow hard, her cheeks blush even harder. 

"Hey, I heard that we can go snorkelling, you up for that?" 

"I'm not sure, I've never been." 

His eyes widen. "Really?" She shakes her head innocently. "Well now we have to, come on." He surprises her by taking her hand in his, dragging her down the beach to go rent some snorkelling gear, and for a moment, Alice is sure her heart skips a beat at the feel of his palm in hers. 

_

They spend a good hour or two snorkelling together, and FP finds himself staring in pure wonder at how excited she is by it. He can't believe that just a few months ago, he didn't like the woman, because now? He loves being with her, and he finds himself dreading the end of their vacation because he's gotten used to spending every moment with her, and he doesn't want to give that up. 

"We're definitely going snorkelling again before we leave." Alice tells him as they sunbathe on the beach chairs. 

"Fine with me, kinda cute how excited you were by everything." 

She smiles a little. "You think I'm cute?" 

He rolls his eyes fondly. "I said it was cute how excited you were, not that you're cute. Conceited much?" He winks at her so she knows he's teasing and she feels the breath leave her body. 

"I heard that there's a Kecak dance tonight, maybe we should check it out?" 

"Oh I heard about those. When is it?" 

"Eight, so we can grab dinner beforehand if you'd like? Make a night of it." 

"You say that as if we don't go out for dinner every night." She teases. 

He smiles, shrugging his shoulders. "We're on vacation, might as well take advantage of the perks." 

"That is very true. There are definitely a lot of perks." And though he doesn't know it, she's talking about a lot more than just free dinners. 

_ 

"Wine for you?" FP questions. She nods, smiling a little. "White wine for the lady, and red for myself." 

"Trying to get me drunk again?" She teases as the waiter walks away. 

"Me?" His eyes widen. "You're the one who ordered another round last night." 

She blushes, that's true. "I didn't hear you complaining." 

He smirks. "We can get too intoxicated, we've gotta make it to the performance in one piece and we're walking there." He points out. "I'll carry you there if I have to, but I'd really rather not." 

"It's the thought that counts." She tells him with a cheeky smile. "I have a question for you." 

"Shoot." 

"Do you think you'll ever move back to Toledo?" 

He sighs, his eyebrows furrowing in deep thought. "I don't think so. I mean had you asked me that a few months ago, I probably would of said yes, but Riverdale feels like home now. I can't picture myself going back to Toledo when I'm ten times happier here." 

"What if your ex wanted to get back together?" 

"Well I don't think that will happen, but if she did? I don't think I'd want the same." 

"You wouldn't?" He shakes his head. "How come?" 

"I don't know, I think I just... I guess I've realized that I deserve more. I deserve someone who actually cares about me and believes in me, y'know?" She nods. "When I moved here I found myself surrounded by people who actually gave a damn, back in Toledo I felt kinda useless, and I hated that." 

"Who knew you were such a softie?" Alice teases, her words coming out shakily in response to how vulnerable his words were. 

He smiles, reaching over to pat her hand. "Plus, I don't think you'd survive without me." 

"Oh?" She quirks an eyebrow up at him. "Is that so?" 

"Mhm. Admit it, you're glad I was hired." 

"I will admit no such thing. I will say, however, you're the only one in the office I can even remotely tolerate and for that, I thank you." 

He raises his glass to clink against hers. "It wasn't an easy road to get you to like me, but I did it, and I couldn't be happier." 

She blushes, struggling to find words. "Me too." 

_

"I think there's a spot up there." FP points out as they make it to her temple where the kecak dance is being held. They had lost track of time during dinner and had just barely made it on time. 

She pinches her fingers around his t-shirt, keeping close to him as she follows him up the steps to the empty spot he saw on one of the benches. 

He steps aside so she can squeeze in to the spot first, taking her side as soon as she sits. "Told you we'd make it." 

"And I told you we should've taken a cab." 

"We made it here didn't we?" She narrows her eyes at him and he smirks, shushing her when the show begins. 

They watch the show in awe, fascinated by every motion and every chant, eyes lighting up in pure joy. 

Alice shivers next to him, the breeze catching her off guard. She shuffles closer to him, inconspicuously, the wind rippling through her beach cover up. 

"You cold?" FP whispers. 

"I'm fine." She assures him, waving his concern off, and turning her attention back to the show. 

He moves beside her and after a moment she feels a towel being draped around her shoulders, along with FP's strong arm pulling her closer and rubbing her shoulder. "Better?" 

She nods, any word she had come to mind would be completely inaudible if she tried to speak. So instead, she stays quiet, just gives him a shy smile as she tucks herself closer against his side, letting his warmth envelope her as she turns her attention back to the performance. 

_

"It was just incredible." A flabbergasted Alice says as she and FP walk down the hall of their hotel. 

"We'll definitely have to catch another one before we leave." 

"Oh for sure, I was planning to with or without you. Though with would be more fun." 

"Just because I can keep you warm?" He teases. 

"No." She nudges him with her arm. "Thank you for that though. Maybe we should've of changed into actual clothes before dinner." 

They had gone to dinner straight from the beach, having stayed there and relaxed away the majority of their day, so neither had been dressed all too warm when it came time to go to the kecak dance. 

"You're the one who fell asleep sunbathing." He point out. 

"You could've woke up." She pokes him in the chest for emphasis. They share a smile as they reach her hotel room. "I had fun tonight." 

"Me too, I mean I always do, but especially tonight." He presses one hand up against the wall next to her head, standing so close she can almost feel his breath on her. Will he? 

"You'll have to come up with something else fun for us to do tomorrow." 

"Now how come I'm always the one planning our day, must I do everything for you?" He teases. 

"What can I say? You're a good tourist." She watches as his eyes flicker to her lips and sees his Adam's apple bob as he swallows hard. Is he going to? Her own eyes flick down to his lips and she swears he moves in just the slightest bit. 

He takes a step back, the air around her instantly feeling cold without his presence. "I uh... I should probably head to bed." 

She hides her disappointment as best she can. Can he not see she wants this too? "Right. Me too." 

He gives her a tight lipped smile and claps his hands together awkwardly. "I'll think of something for us to do tomorrow." 

"Looking forward to it." She waits until he's turned around to open her door, letting out a frustrated huff of air as soon as she's in the comfort of her room. 

She kicks off her shoes, making her way over to the bed, ready to crawl under the covers and sleep away any what if's. 

But her mind races, going over every single moment of the night, of the entirety of the vacation so far, and it all just seems so clear to her. 

She knows she shouldn't, knows it's not a good idea, knows it's not right, but despite knowing that, she walks herself to the door again, opening it and walking down the hall with a confidence she never knew she had. 

She knocks sharply on his door. Butterflies erupting in her stomach with every second that passes. Regret clouds her mind for the briefest moment, she knows she can hurry back to her room, knows she probably should. But then there's footsteps, and the turning of a lock, and suddenly she doesn't even remember all the reasons why she shouldn't, because FP is standing in front of her, looking so handsome and making her heart beat faster. 

"Hey, Al." He greets, a little confused why she's outside his door. "You alright?" 

She nods. "Can I come in?" 

He raises an eyebrow but quickly shakes it off. "Yeah, of course." He speaks, stepping aside to let her in. She steps into the room, hearing the sound of him closing the door behind her, as her thoughts race. "Are you sure you're alright?" 

His voice brings her out of her daydreams and she twirls around on her heel, biting down on her lip softly. "I'm okay. I was just thinking." 

"About?" He doesn't make a move towards her, keeps his feet planted in the same spot as he talks to her.

"About last night, and tonight. There was a moment... at least I think there was?" 

His face reddens and he awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. "You noticed that, huh? I'm sorry, I probably freaked you out, that's why I left, I-" 

"You didn't freak me out." Alice tells him softly. 

He meets her eyes immediately. "I didn't?" 

She shakes her head, stepping closer to him. "Just the opposite actually." 

"What do you mean?" 

"I thought you were going to kiss me." She tells him quietly. "And... I think was hoping you would." 

"You were?" 

Alice pulls her bottom lip between her teeth nervously. She nods. "Were you going to kiss me?" 

"Yeah." He sighs, taking a step towards her this time. "This feels like a trap. I feel like your husbands about to break down the door and kick my ass for even thinking about it." 

She giggles girlishly, nervously. "You're not the only ones who's thought it." She admits, reaching out to stroke his arm softly. "I've thought about you more times than I care to admit... Kiss me." She whispers, stepping closer to him, so close now that their bodies are practically touching. 

He bites back a groan at her words. He's tried so hard to reign in those feelings for her, but now? Alice coming to his room and asking him to kiss her? It's much harder to ignore, much harder to say no. 

He leans his face closer to hers, resting his forehead against hers, his warm breath hitting her skin with how close he is. "Are you sure?" She nods, and his hands float up to her hips, gripping them gently as her lips try and capture his. "I need to hear you say it, Alice." "I'm sure. I want you to kiss me, FP. I want you." 

Any sense of self control he had left is instantly wiped away with her words and he finally meets her lips in a featherlight kiss. And even the smallest of kiss sets off fireworks around them. 

She kisses him back immediately, smiling into it as their lips mould together so perfectly. Kissing him is magical, better than she had imagined it to be. His lips firm against her pillow soft ones, his kisses measured and unrushed. It's not sloppy, it's not messy, it's perfect, and perhaps that's what makes it all the more dangerous, because she can already feel herself becoming addicted to the feel of his lips on hers. 

His fingers slide up into her hair, not to tug or tangle, just to know what it feels like to run his fingers through her hair as he kisses her. 

She lifts up on her tiptoes, and wraps her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss as she slips her tongue past his lips. He drops his hands out of her hair then, sliding them down her back and pressing her flush against his body. 

She bites down on his bottom lip softly and he sucks in a sharp breath. She smiles at the reaction and lets a giggle slip from her lips when she feels his hands move to her ass, scooping her up. 

She wraps her legs tightly around him, her ankles locking behind his back as he walks them over to the bed, lying her down on it. 

Her mouth chases his as they're apart and she tries to pull his body down onto hers once he lays her down, seeking the sensation of his weight on top of her, but he hovers himself over her, not letting his body touch hers. "Alice, Alice, wait." She pants heavily as he keeps his lips just out of reach. "Are you sure?" 

She blinks. "I told you I am." 

He frowns, reaching his hand up to tuck a stray lock of blonde hair behind her ear. "I know but this isn't just a harmless hook up. There's a lot on the line. Me? I'm only risking a shiner from your husband, but you? You're putting your marriage on the line. I don't want you to regret this." 

She props herself up on her elbows, meeting his eyes with a serious stare. "I'm not going to regret this." She assures him, stroking his scruffy cheek with her palm. 

"You're sure?" 

"I'm positive." 

He nods, leaning down to meet her lips again. "I'll stop at any time, you just say the word." 

"If kissing you is that good, I don't think I'll be asking you stop doing anything." 

He smiles, kissing her back when she leans her face up to take his in her hands. He nudges her back against the mattress with his body as he follows her, grinding his hips against her centre and making her gasp into his mouth. 

He bunches his hands in the thin fabric of her swim cover up, and she lifts her body up enough for him to pull it over her head. He takes a moment to stare at her body, not having to feel guilty or turn away anymore. "You're so beautiful, Alice." 

She blushes underneath him, her cheeks turning nearly as pink as the bikini she's wearing. She returns the favour once he's kissing her again, and pulls his t-shirt off of him, chucking it onto the dimly lit floor. 

She scores her nails up his back gently, hooking around his shoulder as his lips descend to her neck. He sucks down softly on her pulse point and she chokes out a breathy moan. 

His hand coasts down her side, finding the string tie of her bikini bottom. He pulls gently on it, letting it fall open, and doing the same to the other, before following the movement of the fabric with his lips as he pulls it off of her. 

He kisses her hip bones softly, teasing her on the most agonizing way, and making her hips can't up towards him. When he finally does move where she wants him, needs him most, she gasps. 

It's a new feeling, a butterfly inducing feeling, having FP between her thighs. The rugged facial hair on his cheeks creating a tantalizing sensation against her inner thighs. Hal's always been clean shaven. 

It's like he knows her body, knows exactly what she needs, and perhaps it's why she falls apart so quick under his ministrations. Perhaps it's why it leaves her so spent and breathless. 

She kisses him as soon as he moves up her body again, and she's pushing at his board shorts with her feet, wanting that last barrier between them gone. 

The weight is hot and heavy against her thigh and she shudders in pleasure at the thought of how he'll feel. 

His fingertips trace up her spine, pulling the ties of her bikini top and letting it join the rest of their clothes on the ground. He presses a soft kiss between her breasts, so in awe of her, and then he’s resting his weight against her, kissing her with a fervour once again. 

Nothing else feels relevant as soon as they're wrapped up in one another. It's like they're the only two people in the world. Every new sensation sends a thrill through their bodies, every kiss and caress feel like a livewire, and when he moans out her name against her shoulder she falls into a deep wave of ecstasy. 

It's never been like that with her husband, and while that should terrify her, it only makes her smile, because she's not sure she can do anything but, not when they're both riding on a cloud of bliss. 

And when he pulls her close afterwards, and she lets her head rest on his chest, she wishes that this night could last forever. 

It's that thought, and the sound of his steady heartbeat, that lull her into a deep, sweet dreaming, sleep. Neither of them think about what the morning will bring, or what will happen when they get home, because this moment is perfect, and for now? That's enough.


	9. Fool’s Gold

He really thought he had dreamed it, every single moment. Every touch, every kiss, every whisper of his name from her lips. He thought it was all some sweet dream and he would wake up only to be alone and disappointed. 

But when the sunlight starts to brighten the room, and FP awakes, he immediately feels someone else's legs tangled in the sheets with his. And when he forces an eye open he finds the woman who's been a starring role in his dreams for a while now, right there beside him. 

She has her back to him, the sheets messy and slung lazily around her waist. He stares for a moment, at the soft, unblemished skin of her back, golden from the sun, looks at the freckles that climb her spine. Stares at the beautiful mess of blonde curls atop her head, tangled from his hands in it the night before. 

He shuffles closer to her, slowly, and presses a gentle kiss to her shoulder. She hums softly as he strokes her side, slowly bringing her out of her sleep state. "Morning sleeping beauty." He presses a kiss to the corner of her mouth as it curls into a smile. 

"Good morning." Her sleep filled voice whispers, as she pulls on his hand to wrap it tighter around her. He presses himself flush against her back, cuddling her close to him and peppering any inch of skin he can with kisses. "I thought I dreamed this." Alice admits. 

He chuckles softly. "So did I." She shifts in his arms to lie on her back, staring up at him with sparkling blue eyes. "But this, you, are so much better than any dream I've ever had." 

"I'll say." She smiles wide, and tilts her face up to kiss him softly. 

_

FP's hand had been practically glued to her thigh the entire meeting, not in an effort to creep under her skirt, or tease her, just to touch her, feel the softness of her skin under his palm. It's not presumptuous or sexual, it's intimate and sweet, and it's something she finds herself fighting a smile because of. 

"I think we're done for the day." Mr Ginting announces. "And I think, we've come to a decision." 

"You have?" Alice's eyes gleam hopefully. 

"We would love to become a bigger partner with the firm. If you don't mind waiting, we can go print the document now for all of us to sign, and then we can call it a day." 

"Yes of course, we're happy to wait. Thank you!" The man nods his head, offering Alice a smile before he and one of his associates walk out of the room. "Did you hear that?" Alice squeals quietly, so not to disturb any of the other soon to be partners sitting at the table with them. 

"Kinsley is gonna be stoked we closed the deal so quick." 

"And it means we'll be able to soak up every last bit of this vacation together." Alice purrs. 

He smirks, twining his fingers with hers. "And I'm gonna make it worth our while." 

_

"You kinda suck at this." Alice teases as she watches FP pull himself back up onto the paddle board. 

"Hey now, I'm trying my best, we can't all be as talented as you are." He teases back, winking at her as he slowly raises to a standing position on the board. 

It was her idea to go paddle-boarding and FP was more than excited to agree to it, even though he had never been the best balanced person. He had fallen off almost immediately, earning a concerned gasp from Alice, who immediately made sure he was okay. After about the 4th time he fell off, her concern turned into laughing, and he would shoot her a teasing glare as he pulled himself back up. 

"You sure you don't just want to sit on mine and I'll paddle us around?" 

He thinks on it for a moment but ultimately shakes his head. "Nah, I can do this, I just gotta balance myself right." 

She waits until FP is standing and seemingly balanced, before starting to paddle again, stroking through the water smoothly and skillfully. "How are you doing back there?" Alice questions, turning her head to find FP a little ways behind her. "Want me to tow you?" She jokes. 

He narrows his eyes. "Maybe I'm just pretending to be bad at this so I can stare at your butt." 

"You can stare and paddle." Alice points out with a wink. Just as she turns her head back around she hears a choked off noise before a loud splash, and sure enough, when she turns back, FP is in the water again. She tries her best to stifle a laugh but ultimately fails. 

He smiles a little at the pure joy in her laugh. "You really think this is hilarious, don't you?" 

She nods through girlish giggles. "Yeah, I really do." 

He swims towards her and she immediately catches onto his plans, starting to paddle away from him before he can reach her. It's no use, for what FP lacks in balance, he makes up for in swimming, as he catches up to her in record time, shoving the paddle board forward. She scrambles her feet as the slippery board slips out from underneath her, and she lands in the water with a splash. 

She smooths her, now wet, hair back and narrows her eyes at him, slashing water at him. "Jerk, I was doing so good." 

He swims over to her, curling his strong arms around her waist. "That's what you get for making fun of me." 

"I don't like you." Alice tells him, unconvincingly with the way her arms loop around his neck. 

"Yes you do." He corrects, slipping his hands lower to grip her thighs, and wrapping them around his waist. "And I like you." 

"That's true I suppose." She strokes his hair back with her fingers, pushing the wet locks out of his eyes. "I guess we're even." 

He smiles brilliantly and leans in to kiss her, letting his lips brush against her in the most delightful way. Kissing her is addicting with how their lips slot together so perfectly, it's like they were made for each other. He had thought the same exact thought the night before when she cuddled up against his side, her body fitting like a puzzle piece against him. 

He waded further into the water with her, stifling her giggles with his lips as they soak up the sunny afternoon. 

_

They had spent the majority of their day at the beach, and FP finally got the hang of paddle boarding, after a few encouraging kisses from the beautiful blonde accompanying him. 

They had made it back to the hotel with plans of ordering room service, both just wanting to spend the night in together. 

“This place is so beautiful.” Alice whispers as she sits curled up in FP’s lap on his hotel balcony. They had brought their food outside to the small patio table, intent on watching the sunset together and having a couple glasses of champagne to celebrate closing the deal. 

After eating he had pulled her onto his lap, wrapping the both of them up in a blanket as the sun started to set over their beautiful destination. 

The sky is now painted a breathtaking display or oranges and pinks, and it reflects off the golden skin of the woman in his arms, who looks so enthralled by the beauty of it all, he can’t help but smile. 

“It really is, huh? They should’ve sent us to Alaska or something, because I’m starting to never want to leave this place.” 

“I think we’d have fun in Alaska too,” Alice adds with a chuckle. “Riverdale can get pretty boring at times.” 

“Thought it was the town with pep?” 

“At times it is, but others? It’s a real snooze fest.” 

“I don’t really care where we ended up, I think as long as I’m with you, I would have a good time.” 

She smiles. “We do have fun, don’t we?” 

“We do, a lot of it.” 

She cuddles closer to him, and feels his head rest stop hers when she lays it on his shoulder. “What’s your real name?” She asks out of the blue. 

“What?” 

Her head lifts up to meet his eyes. “Your real name. I mean, I know you go buy FP, and the F stands for Forsythe, but what about the P?” 

He chuckles. “I can’t tell you that.” 

She fakes a pout. “Why not?” 

“You remember how much you were amused by Forsythe? Well take that and multiply it by twenty.” 

“Come on, it can’t be that bad.” She absentmindedly strokes his beard as she talks, feeling the scrape of it under her soft palm. 

He thinks for a moment before breathing out the answer. “Pendleton.” 

She raises an eyebrow at him. “Pendleton?” 

He nods. “Go ahead, laugh, I know you want to.” 

She smiles, nudging him with her elbow. “I’m not going to laugh, it’s just... it’s such a unique name? I’m processing.” 

“It’s a funny name, Al, you can admit it.” He chuckles himself and twirls a stray lock of blonde hair around his finger. 

“I just wanna know how your parents came up with it.” 

“It’s my dad’s name. Not too sure how his parents came up with it though.” 

“You think if you have a son someday you’ll carry it on with him?” 

“I’ve thought about it, but I don’t want my kid to have to go through the ridicule I did as a kid. Forsythe Pendleton isn’t exactly a playground friendly moniker.” She smiles a little. “I’d wanna give my son a strong name, something sophisticated but not too old fashioned. Like William or Charles or something.” 

“Those are cute.” Alice agrees with a smile, it’s cute to her that he’s thought about baby names before, that he has them ready upon question. “I do see why you go by FP though,” Alice says, relaxing further into his side. “Forsythe Pendleton is kind of a mouthful.” 

He laughs, pressing a kiss to her temple. “Exactly.” He agrees, his eyes drifting towards her, she’s so beautiful. Bare faced, slightly damp hair that still smells of the salt water, the dimples on her cheeks. She’s perfect in every single way and he feels his heart squeeze as he realizes soon, they’ll have to go back to normal. Soon she’ll be going back to her husband and it’ll be like they were never together. Which, he knows, is how it should be. But there’s a part of him that aches at the thought and wishes, hopes, prays, that maybe... just maybe, it’ll be different.


	10. Little White Lies

The rest of the trip had gone by in a blur, with their schedule free of meetings, it gave them the chance to soak up every single moment they had left of vacation. 

They had done some more hiking, FP tried to learn how to surf while Alice soaked up the sun and laughed at him from shore, they had attended another Kecak dance, as promised. Every moment feeling like magic. 

Alice shivers as she feels FP's fingertips trace her spine, and she breaths a heavy sigh into his mouth as she kisses him. It's damn near addictive the way his lips feel against hers, the way they're so rough against her own. The way his beard scratches her skin, and his tongue tangles with hers in an elegant dance. It's passionate, and hot, and everything they've never felt with someone else. 

"You're so beautiful." FP whispers as he cards his fingers through her hair. "So, so beautiful." 

She smiles into the kiss and pulls away to look at him, lifting her palm to stroke his cheek. "So are you." 

He smirks. "I'm beautiful?" 

She nods, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth. "And sexy, and handsome, you're really the whole package." 

"I like the sweet side of you." He teases. 

She smiles and presses another kiss to his lips before lying on his chest, tucking her head just under his chin. She traces his side with gentle fingertips, tracing little hearts and circles along his skin. 

He relaxes further into the mattress as he stares at the beautiful woman on his chest, a woman who's stolen his heart over the last week. A woman he would of never thought he'd fall for when he first met her. 

Of course he had noticed she was beautiful when he met her the first time, but she was so icy and rude to him that he never anticipated having any sort of feelings for her, not even platonic ones. But once she let her guard down and he saw the true Alice, he instantly melted, and slowly but surely he found himself completely transfixed by the woman. 

"Can't believe this is our last night here." FP sighs, disappointed by the thought. "It's been such a good week, I don't wanna go back." He chuckles. 

"It has been." Alice is silent for a moment and FP tenses underneath her, did he say something that upset her? 

"You okay, Al?" 

"What happens when we go back home?" She blurts out, the uncertainty clear in her voice. 

He sighs, watching the moonlight bounce off her porcelain skin as he traces shapes into her back. "I don't know. And that's probably not the answer you want to hear, but that's all I've got." He presses a kiss to the mess of curls atop her head. "I guess we'll just have to figure it out as we go along." 

"You're not gonna go ignoring me in the office because you've seen me naked now, are you?" She teases, raising her head off his chest to give him a smile. 

"No ma'am, I'll keep it professional. Can't promise my thoughts will be too professional though, this damn pencil skirts of yours should be a crime." 

"Gonna wear them even more now. Kinda cute watching you squirm." She presses a soft kiss to his jaw and he shivers. 

"You're evil." 

"And you love it." She raspily breathes out. 

He lets out a noise that's somewhere between a moan and a growl as he tightens his arms around her and sits up, a stark contrast to Alice's girlish giggle she lets out. She repositions herself so she's straddling him comfortably and lazily locks her arms around his neck. She gives him a small smirk as she grinds her hips down against him and leans in to lock their lips once again. 

He kisses her back with fervour, his fingers tangling in her hair as she pants softly into his mouth. She's intoxicating, this he knows. 

She makes a noise of protest when he pulls his lips away from her own, in favour of moving to her neck, placing sucking kisses song the column of her throat. She lets out a breathy moan and leans her head back, giving him better access to her throat, enjoying the scrape of his stubble across her skin. 

"I need you." She whimpers, taking his face in her hands to kiss him again. 

Those words send a shiver through his body and he gets a better grip on her before flipping them so he's hovering above her. He coasts his hand down her belly, and she gasps as soon as he touches her. "Don't tease." She warns, locking one of her legs around his hip. 

"Yes ma'am." He brings his hand back up her body, tracing her side with rough fingertips that are featherlight whenever he's touching her. He grips onto her thigh as he pushes his hips forward, watching as Alice's head rolls back into the pillows in pure bliss. He sinks into her slowly, pausing to let her adjust as he rests his forehead against hers. 

She hooks her other leg around his hip, locking her feet together and nudging her hips against his. "Move." She whispers, a simple word sounding so hot in the way she breathes it against his lips. 

He does as requested, finding a steady rhythm that works for both of them as they kiss slowly, their tongues dancing together as they light one another's bodies up in bliss. 

There's something fundamentally different about this time compared to the others, this time is slower, more gentle, more eye contact and kisses, more featherlight touches and soft exhales. There's no dirty words being whispered or lovebites being dispersed, it's quiet and romantic, and perfect. 

And when they fall over the edge together, sharing heavy breaths and dopey smiles, they fall asleep in tangled sheets, wrapped up in one another as if they were two puzzle pieces. 

_

"Twelve o'clock checkout is such a tease." Alice groans as she repacka her suitcase. "I mean, we could be out enjoying the day right now but instead we're packing." 

"You're packing," FP corrects. "I packed last night." 

She narrows her eyes at him. "You also didn't semi switch rooms halfway through the week. I mean half my stuff was in here and the rest was in your room." 

"You're the one who wanted a cuddle buddy." 

"Pretty sure that was you." She teases. "I really don't want to leave. You think we could lie to Mr Kinsley and say that we need another week here?" 

"Considering we already told him the deal was closed? I don't think so." He chuckles and walks over to her, stepping behind her to wrap his arms around her waist. "Tell you what? I'll help you finish packing, and then we'll go down to the beach until it's time to check out." 

She thinks on it for a moment. "Alright, but I'm packing up my underwear drawer." 

He laughs. "Okay? I've already seen your underwear though, it's not a big deal." 

"You've seen my sexy underwear. What if I have some hideous pair of granny panties in there?" 

"You'd probably still manage to look hot." He pecks a kiss to her cheek and picks up the small pouch beside her suitcase. "I'll go grab whatever's in the bathroom." He pauses just outside the bathroom door. "Hopefully there no granny bra hanging up in here." He teases. 

"Very funny." She says, just before hurling a pair of socks at him, giving him a flirty smile before he disappears into the bathroom. 

_

"I still think we could've gotten away with it." Alice tells him as they walk through the airport. 

"I know you do, I just don't agree." He answers, earning a teasing pout from the blonde. She had suggested joining the mile high club, as one last hoorah to end their vacation. FP however, was much more weary on the idea. With the knowledge he's learned over the last few days, they'd be caught immediately. "Maybe if we could guarantee you'd be completely quiet, we could have." 

"Are you saying I'm too loud?" Alice gasps. "Because you're not exactly mister silent." 

"Hey I wasn't complaining, I think it's hot. I just don't think the other passengers on the plane would agree." He points out, making her laugh as she bumps his shoulder with her own. 

"Alice!" A voice calls from afar. 

"Did you just hear my name?" Alice questions. 

"Alice!" Again. 

"Is that Hal?" FP asks, seeing a man waving, just a little ways ahead. 

Alice freezes as she sees her husband. "Yeah... it is." 

"That's nice that he came to pick you up." FP says, faking a smile, even as he swallows the lump in his throat, 

"He wasn't supposed to though," Alice says. "I told him I'd get a cab home." 

"Well go say hi," FP urges, knowing how awkward the situation must be for her. "I'm sure you two missed each other." 

She nods and gives him a sympathetic smile before walking in the direction of her husband. "There she is!" Hal grins. "I missed you." 

"I missed you too." Alice tells him with a smile, folding into his arms when he opens them for her. “What are you doing here?” 

“I came to pick you up.” Hal says as if it’s obvious. 

“That’s sweet honey, but I told you I would take a cab home, you didn’t have to come.” 

“I know I didn’t, but I missed you.” He takes her bags from her and waves over at FP, giving the man a tight lipped smile. “How was he?” Hal snarls. 

Alice rolls her eyes, the motion going unnoticed by her husband. “He was fine.” Understatement of the year. 

“He didn’t bother you at all, did he? I’ll have a talk with him if he did.” Hal makes a step forward and Alice catches his arm, pulling him back to her. 

“No, he didn’t bother me one bit. We didn’t really see each other much besides for work.” 

“Well I’m glad. I was worried he’d try something since you two were alone together.” 

Alice blushes, it ended up not being FP that Hal had to worry about. “He was the perfect gentleman.” 

FP comes walking past them and stops to say his goodbyes to Alice. “Look at you two,” he smiles. “Must of been hard being away for that long, huh?” 

Hal chuckles, curling his arm around his wife, not noticing the way she’s tensed up. “I think it’s the longest we’ve ever been away from each other since we got married. Next time we’ll have to convince your boss to let me tag along.” Alice forces out a smile in agreement. 

FP catches onto her discomfort quickly, and she watches as his jaw clenches. “Well anyway, my cab is here, so I’ll see you at work.” 

“See you then.” Alice agrees, waving to him as he walks off.  
_

FP takes one last glance behind him as he walks out of the airport, swallowing his jealousy as he watches Alice kiss Hal. He wishes it was still him she was kissing, wishes they were still in Bali, wrapped up in blankets on the beach and watching the sunset. He knew how this was going to go once they got back but it still kills him to see her with someone else, someone that’s not him, after the magical week they spent together. 

He puts his luggage in the trunk of the cab and then slips into the back seat, buckling up his seatbelt. “Are we waiting on someone?” The driver asks. 

“No,” FP answers solemnly. “It’s just me.” 

_

“I’m exhausted.” Alice groans as she flops down on she and Hal’s bed. 

“Take a nap, hon.” 

“I should probably unpack first, otherwise I’ll keep putting it off.” She pulls herself up from the bed, reluctantly, and carries her carry on into the en suite bathroom, putting away all toiletries and makeup she had brought with her. 

“So tell me more about your trip.” Hal says as he sits on the end of their bed. “What’d you do in your free time?” 

“Umm, not a whole lot.” She lies. “I spent the majority of time on the beach, reading and working on my tan. I think I was pretty successful.” She says, showing off her golden skin with a smile. “Other than that, I didn’t really have much free time. The meetings ran longer than planned so by the time we got out the majority of the day was gone. It was much more business than pleasure.” It’s a complete lie, but it’s one that Hal believes which is all that matters. 

“Aw I’m sorry, honey. But at least you got to enjoy the beach, that’s something.” 

“Yeah, I guess. It’s beautiful there, though. I’ll definitely be going back.” She walks back out into their bedroom and finds him staring at her. “What?” 

“Nothing, you’re just beautiful.” 

She blushes. “Hal-“ 

“I’m serious, you are... God I’ve missed you.” He quirks an eyebrow and nods his head. “Come here.” 

“I have to unpack.” She teases. 

“Do it later.” Hal says, walking over to her and curling his arms around her waist. He presses a kiss to her neck and it feels strange to her now, his clean shaven face surprisingly shocking to her after kissing FP for the past few days. His beard always scratched her skin in a delightful, toe curling way, and while she’s not going to deny that Hal’s lips against her neck make her feel something, there is that pang deep in her gut that longs for FP’s lips on her again. 

Damn him for rejecting her mile high club suggestion. 

She shivers as Hal slides his hands down her sides. “Let’s have a nap.” He whispers suggestively and she laughs. 

“For some reason I don’t think you’re planning on doing much sleeping.” 

He smirks against her skin. “Maybe you’re right.” His lips brush against the sweet spot just below her ear, a spot that FP had learned of quickly, and she exhaled softly. 

“Well I could go for a nap.” She hazily smiles, giggling when Hal scoops her up and drops her onto their bed. She kisses him softly, spreading her legs for him to rest more comfortably on top of her, and hitting her suitcase with her knee. “I meant to move that.” She mumbles. 

“Anything breakable in there?” Hal asks, pulling away from her lips to ask the question. She shakes her head. He reaches over his hand, and shoves the suitcase off the bed, letting its possessions fall to the floor. 

Alice laughs as it crashes to the ground, instantly gluing her lips back to Hal’s and effectively keeping either of them from noticing as a men’s t-shirt falls to the floor with the rest of her clothes.


	11. Part Time Lover

She really forgot just how much a bitch jet lag is. It hits her hardest Monday morning, when all she wants to do is muzzle back into her blankets and fall asleep again. But what eventually gets her up is the knowledge that she'll be seeing FP again. Sure it had only been less than a day since they parted, but that didn't make her any less eager to see him. Besides, she wanted to apologize for Hal's surprise show at the airport. 

She picks out one of her personal favourite outfits, consisting of a very flattering, curve hugging, pencil skirt, and low cut blouse. Just low enough to leave things to imagination, and she's sure it'll have FP's imagination working overdrive. 

She spritzes on her best perfume, gives her hair a tussle and with one last look in the mirror she's ready to go. 

Hal is waiting downstairs at the dining table, flipping through the newspaper and sipping a cup of coffee. "I was starting to think you'd fallen back asleep." Hal chuckles. 

Alice smiles. "Had to put a little extra makeup on just to hide the fact that I feel like a zombie today." She walks over to him and dips her head down to peck his lips. "I'll see you tonight." 

"Have a good day, hon." 

"You too!" 

_

She hasn't spoken to FP since he left the airport, not that she hasn't thought about it, she absolutely has, but with Hal practically glued to her side the whole time it was a bit hard. Admittedly, it's sweet to her how much Hal had missed her, though she's sure some of it has to do with the fact that she just came back from a week long vacation with another man. 

When she walks into the firm she feels a thrill run through her as she thinks about seeing FP again, just hoping he didn't take the day off to sleep off the jet lag. 

She walks into her office, smiling immediately when she sees a coffee and muffin on her desk. She sets her purse down on her office chair and spies a sticky note stuck to the coffee cup. 

Figured you might need this if   
you're as exhausted as I am.   
-FP 

She smiles as she reads it, finding it ridiculously sweet that he thought of her this morning. She takes the coffee and muffin in hand and is about to go track him down when she hears a knock on her door.

She blushes when she turns around, laying eyes on FP, who's standing in her doorway, looking so effortlessly sexy in a button down and crisp dress pants. "I was just about to come find you. Come in." 

"I saw you come in." He tells her, stepping over to her desk and standing on the side opposite to her. "How are you?"

"A little disappointed I'm not on a beach in Bali right now, but good." 

He smirks. "I'm with you on that." 

They stare awkwardly at each other for a moment, neither one knowing what to say, but having so much they want to. 

"I wanted to apologize for what happened at the airport." Alice says, finally breaking the silence between them. "I had no idea Hal was going to show up." 

"You don't have to apologize." FP assures her. "He's your husband, he missed you, honestly I was kinda glad he showed up because I felt it was kind of a douche move to make your wife take a cab home after she's been gone for a week." 

"I could tell it kinda bothered you." Alice says quietly. "I saw the look on your face when you saw him." 

FP sighs, immediately feeling guilty. "I'm sorry, I guess it just caught me off guard is all. I think part of me tried to forget you had a husband during those last few days, so seeing him just kinda threw me I guess. Still it's no excuse." 

"Don't apologize," she tells him. "I was a little disappointed to see him there too, if I'm honest." 

FP raises an eyebrow at her. "Really?" 

She nods. "I wasn't quite ready for our vacation to be over, I wasn't ready for us to..." she trails off, and shakes her head, effectively cutting her sentence short and leaving him wondering. "Anyway, seeing him caught me off guard too." 

He nods, biting his lip as he tries to find the right words. "I want you to know Al, if this, if we... if what we did in Bali, was just a heat of the moment thing, if you want to pretend it didn't happen, that's okay with me." He tells her, watching as a puzzled expression crosses her face. "I mean I'd completely understand, you were away from your husband, probably missed him. I'd understand if that's all it was, and I won't get in the way of anything, I'll take it to my grave." He laughs awkwardly, watching her face, her expression isn't amused. 

"You think that's all it was?" Alice croaks out, her voice sounding a little hurt by the idea. He freezes. He was trying to give her an easy out, help her end this without having to feel awkward about it, but now he's not so sure that's what she wants. "Do you really think I would use you like that?" She frowns, her face holding an expression of such hurt that his he feels his heart clench. 

He takes a small step, inching around to her side of the desk. "No, that's not what I meant, Alice." 

"That's what you said." 

"I just... I don't want things to be awkward between us. I love working with you, and I have an amazing time with you, I didn't want what happened between us in Bali to jeopardize that." He explains. "I figured I'd give you an easy out if you wanted it, save you the struggle of having to figure out how to end it." 

"I don't." Alice tells him plainly, he raises an eyebrow at her. "I don't want an out." 

His eyes widen slightly, he hadn't expected that answer from her. He had expected her to want to end it and forget about it, move on as if nothing ever happened between them. "You don't?" 

"No!" Alice scoffs. "FP I haven't felt that happy, and carefree in so damn long. With you I can just be myself, I don't have to be the poised, Stepford Alice that everyone thinks I am. I don't want to give that up." 

"So what does that mean exactly?" FP asks, the question sounding stupid to him the second it rolls off his lips. 

Alice smiles and steps closer to him. "It means, that this," she points between them. "You and I? Are far from over. And if you're up for it, I'd like to continue where we left off in Bali." 

"You mean that?" 

She pulls her bottom lip between her teeth, smiling giddily at him. "Mhm." 

"When I planned out this conversation in my head last night, this was not the outcome I was expecting." He chuckles. "It's the one I was hoping for though." 

"You really thought I would just hump and dump you?" 

He laughs. "Hump and dump?" 

She rolls her eyes fondly, nudging him softly with her elbow. "You know what I mean. You thought I was just going to use you for sex and then freeze you out?" 

"I don't know, I guess I just thought that, since you were married, you wouldn't want to risk it." He looks down at his feet, a little embarrassed. 

"Hey," Alice speaks softly, pressing her hand to his cheek so he'll look at her again. "You're worth every risk." 

"Really?" 

"Yes really." She smiles at him again, it's almost impossible for her not to whenever she's around him. "You're the perfect man." 

His eyebrows furrow at that, shouldn't she consider her husband the perfect one? FP is the side piece here, not him. At least... he thinks he is? With the way she's talking, he's not too sure. He quickly wiped away any sign of confusion from his face, instead, reaching down to take her small hand in his. He strokes her knuckles with his thumb. "I want you to know though, that we can stop this at any time." She nods. "I'm serious, Al. The second you say so, I'll back off." 

"You're a good man, FP." She tells him, taking a step closer so they're now chest to chest, and she fiddles with the buttons on his shirt. She looks behind her, cocking her head to see if anyone is nearby, and when she feels the coast clear, she smiles devilishly at him. 

He catches on immediately and meets her halfway, kissing her softly and slowly and cherishing every second of it. 

_

"You need any help, hon?" Hal asks as he walks into the kitchen, their hamper, (now filled with the clothes from her suitcase), in his hands. 

"Nope, it's just about done." 

"Alright, I'm going to go start a load of laundry, and then I'll set the table." 

"I can do it, if you want to finish up dinner. You'll have to sort through it so you don't toss in any delicates." 

"I don't mind, saves you from having to do it." Hal gives her a cheeky smile. He's been incredibly doting since she got home, and while she's sure it'll get old fast, for right now? It's quite nice. 

"Well I appreciate it." She tells him. "Anything silk, or lace, just put them aside." 

"Will do." He walks down the stairs and she turns back to the stove, stirring the sauce and raising the spoon to her mouth to taste it. 

She turns down the heat and grabs down a couple plates, and glasses, picking out a wine to accompany their dinner. 

As she's pouring them each a glass she hears Hal call for her. She smiles and shakes her head, sure he's confused on if a certain item can go in the wash or needs to be set aside. 

She walks down the stairs and rounds the corner into the laundry room, freezing when she sees Hal staring down at a Yankees shirt, FP's Yankees shirt to be exact. 

She quickly shakes it off, not wanting Hal to grow suspicious at the expression on her face. "What's up?" She asks, hoping her voice doesn't sound shaky. 

"Who's is this?" 

"Yours." She tells him as if it's obvious. 

He raises an eyebrow at her. "I don't own a Yankees shirt, I'm a Red Sox fan." 

"Well I got it out of the closet when I was packing for Bali, since you weren't coming with me I wanted some piece of you there with me." She makes up on the spot. 

His face softens a little. "Huh, I really don't remember it. Must be from my college years, everyone makes questionable choices in college." 

"I think so." She agrees. "I grabbed one you didn't wear much so you wouldn't miss it while I was gone, sorry, I should of told you." 

"No, no, it's fine. Just caught me off guard, that's all." He tosses the shirt on the washing machine without another question. "Is dinner almost ready?" 

"Just finished, I was just pouring us some wine." 

He tosses a laundry pod in and closes the lid, starting it up with a rumble. "Well let's go eat." 

_

She had woken up early the next morning, finding the shirt and tucking it into her purse. Hopefully Hal will forget he even saw it. 

She walks down the hall, holding her purse tight to her side as she does. She locks eyes with him from afar and he gives her a smile. Her face doesn't move, stays serious as she walks over to him and grabs his elbow, dragging him back into his office. 

"Woah." He breathes out as she shuts the door behind them. "What's going on?" 

"Hal found your shirt in my hamper." She tells him frantically. 

"What?" His eyes widen. "I've never even been at your house." 

"I must have accidentally put it in my suitcase when we were packing to leave." She decided, rubbing her temple. "We did spend the rest of the trip in your room, and my clothes must have gotten mixed up with yours." 

FP reaches out to stroke her shoulder, in an effort to calm her down even slightly. "Did he say anything?" 

"He asked who's it was. I managed to convince him it was his from college, and he seems to believe it." 

"So we're in the clear then? He doesn't suspect that it's mine or anything?" 

"I don't think so." She breathes out. "Should've seen my face when I saw it, I thought I was going to pass out." 

"Geez, I'm sorry, I should've been more careful. My hotel room was kind of a mess with my clothes everywhere." 

"I'm pretty sure it was my fault," she decides. "I wore that shirt to bed one night, I probably just tossed it in with my clothes by habit."

"Well at least he doesn't think much of it. Hopefully it stays that way." 

"Here's hoping." 

FP frowns at the nervous look on her face and gives her hand a gentle tug. "Come here." 

She smiles a little as she folds into his arms, breathing him in and feeling herself instantly calm in his embrace. "I brought the shirt with me, by the way. Figured it was best to just get it out of the house completely before he can think to hard on it." 

He takes it from her, his mind flooding with the memory of her wearing it. He smiles a little. "I'll keep it in a safe place for you, you can wear it when you come over sometime." 

She smirks, quirking an eyebrow at him. "Is that an invite?" 

He nods, leaning into to nuzzle her nose with his own. "Absolutely. You just tell me when you can get away." He leans in to kiss her softly. "Or, you could just show up on my doorstep wearing nothing but a trench coat, that'd be fine with me too. That would be ridiculously hot." 

"I'll keep that in mind." Alice tells him, diving back in for another kiss and smiling into it when his hands drift down to her ass. "We can't get too carried away, we're at work." 

He keeps her pressed flush against him with one hand and lifts the other to check his watch. "We've got ten minutes before the work day officially starts." He points out, kissing her again. "That's plenty of time for a make out on top of my desk. Fuck you'd look hot on top of my desk." 

"In ten minutes I think we could do a bit more than make out." Alice decides with a wink. 

"My God, where have you been all my life?" He kisses her again and immediately scoops her up, making her laugh into his mouth as he deposits her on top of his desk.


	12. With You

It had been almost a week since Hal found FP's t-shirt, and it hadn't been brought up since, much to Alice's delight. He didn't seem to suspect a thing, which she was grateful for, it was something FP was grateful for too. 

He was more worried than she was at times, not wanting to be the reason her marriage fell apart or the reason she and her husband fought. But she was always quick to calm his anxieties, telling him Hal doesn't suspect a thing and that they were in the clear. 

Still, it's hard to juggle an affair with a co-worker, especially when said co-worker where's pants that are tailored so perfectly to his body, it should be a damn crime. Sure they get the occasional quick make out session in, maybe get a little handsy, but it's been so long since they were properly together, something that they were both eager to remedy. 

Which is why, when FP came up with a plan for them to see each other, she agreed immediately. The thought of getting to be touched by him making her whole body heat up. He had written down his address for her before heading out, leaving her to go through with the actual plan. 

"Riverdale Register." Hal answers with a chirp. 

"Hi honey, it's me." Alice tells him sweetly. 

"Hey sweetheart, I was just about head home. How's work?" 

"Actually it's the reason I'm calling. I'm completely swamped with paperwork and I’m behind, so I'm gonna have to stay later than planned." 

"Aw really? How much later?" 

"Not sure. I don't think I'll be home for dinner though so you don't need to wait for me. If you want to just grab takeout or something that's okay." 

"So does this mean I can get the Chinese food you don't like?" 

She smiles. "Only if you eat it outside so it doesn't stink up the house." 

"What if I light a candle?" 

She thinks about it for a moment. "Fine. Light a couple though because I swear that food lingers in the air for days." 

"Will do. Get home soon, honey." 

"I'll do my best. See you later." As soon as she hangs up the phone from Hal she's dialing another number, slipping on her coat. 

"Well hello there." FP's sexy voice answers. 

"Now how did you know it was me?" Alice teases. 

"Lucky, lucky guess, I suppose. You on your way?" 

"Mhm, I just got off the phone with Hal, we should have plenty of time." 

"Good, it's been far too long since I last had you all to myself." 

"Well I guess it's a good thing I'm all yours tonight then." 

She can practically hear the smirk in his voice. "Then get that sexy ass of yours over here." 

"On my way." 

She hangs up the phone and pauses as she buttons up her coat, FP's words from days ago popping into her mind. She shrugs the coat off of her shoulders and reaches behind her for the zipper on her dress. 

_

When she pictured FP's home she hadn't expected it to be as nice as it is. Sure she didn't think he was living in a shack, but she was still pleasantly surprised. 

She raps softly on his front door, her stomach buzzing with excitement as she hears his footsteps. "Well hello." FP greets with a cheeky smile. "Get in here, I've been waiting for you." He tugs gently on her hand to pull her inside and she laughs, immediately folding into his embrace. 

"A little eager are we?" 

"To be alone with you again? Yeah, absolutely." He leans in to kiss her softly, both melting into it. 

"Mmmm," she hums against his lips. "Are you excited to see me? Or are you excited because you're going to get laid?" 

FP pulls away from the kiss in order to pout. "Al, you already know you're a hell of a lot more to me than sex. I'd be content just sitting and listening to you talk about your day." 

She smiles at his sweet words, she had only been teasing him but it sends a hurdle of butterflies through her stomach as he tells her how he feels. 

She presses herself closer to him, her lips just barely hovering over his as she speaks. "Well as sweet as that is, I have a surprise for you, and I think you're gonna be wanting to do a lot more than talking once you see it." 

"Oh really?" He kisses her again, gripping her waist with large hands. "I do like surprises." 

Alice smirks and pushes him away gently, her cheeks flushing as she toys with the sash of her coat. FP immediately catches on, feeling his pants grow tighter and his breathing pick up, as she pulls on the sash, opening the coat for his viewing pleasure. 

"Holy shit." He breathes out. "You look incredible." 

"I know you mentioned me wearing nothing but a trench coat, but I just bought this set and thought you might want to be the first to see." 

He walks over to her again, hands slipping around her body to pull her close to him, fingertips grazing along her lace covered hips. "You thought right. Fuck you look good." 

"So I take it, you like your surprise?" 

"Hell yeah." He slides his hands down her ass to grab the back of her thighs, scooping her up with ease. "Let me show you just how much." 

He carries her to his bedroom, her lips leaving teasing kisses and lovebites as he walks, and her eyes taking in the surroundings. She had expected more of a bachelor pad, but it's surprisingly mature and posh, almost reminiscent of her own home decor. 

He walks them down to the end of the hall, and steps into what she can only assume is his bedroom. He carries her over to the bed, lying her down on it with a gentle ease. 

She pulls him down with her, spreading her legs for him to lie between, and then he's kissing her again, hands pulling at the coat still draped on her body. 

She sits up enough for him to help her pull it off and toss it to the floor. Normally that would be something that would drive her insane, but with FP? It's so hot she can't find it in her to be annoyed. 

He nudges her back down, her back hitting the mattress with a soft thud as his lips dive back onto hers, kissing her with a fiery passion. As she got lost in the feel of his lips on hers, his hands moved up her body, tracing up one bare thigh and plucking at her lacy panties, then traipsing up her side, tickling her soft, porcelain skin, before reaching her breasts and taking them in his hands. Through the thin fabric she can feel the warmth of his palms, can feel his calloused fingertips teasing her, and it makes her ache with want. 

Why should he have all the fun? She thinks to herself, just before reaching for his t-shirt and bunching it in her hands, pulling it up his torso until he takes the hint and pulls it off completely, tossing it somewhere on the floor with her coat. 

He's about to kiss her again but her hands keep him at a distance, wanting to look at him and appreciate his muscles. "You're so hot." Alice breathes out. She's sure he'd look sexy no matter what, even in an oversized parka he'd probably get her heart working overtime. "Lay down." She whispers, hooking her leg around his hip to encourage him to do so. 

"Yes ma'am." He rolls onto his back, head resting into his pillows as she crawls over to him, straddling his hips with a sexy smirk. 

She takes his hands in her own, the stark difference in size almost making her laugh, and brings them to her body, wanting to feel his hands on her again. 

"Now would be a great time to have a photographic memory." FP grumbles underneath her, hands slipping around to grab her butt. "Not that I'll be forgetting how you look any time soon, pretty sure you haunt my dreams." 

She quirks an eyebrow at him. "Is it really haunting if you enjoy it?" 

"Mmm, good point." He leans his head up towards her. "Now get your lips back here." 

She smiles into the kiss once his lips are on hers again, both panting heavily as they paw at one another's bodies, and fight for dominance with their tongues. 

FP falls back into the mattress with a grunt, Alice's deceptively strong hands planting themselves on his chest. She kisses him again, biting down softly on his bottom lip as she trails her kisses downwards. He lets out a stream of hot air as she presses her lips to his pulse point, sucking hard enough to leave a mark, but soft enough that it will fade quickly. She makes her way to his collarbone, to his pecs, to the scar in the middle of his chest, all the way to the waistline of his jeans. 

She works on the button and zipper with nimble fingers, and presses another kiss upon the newly exposed skin. She tugs the heavy fabric down, with some help from FP. He kicks them off without a hint of finesse, making Alice chuckle. "Smooth, Jones." 

"Kinda hard to do laying down." He fights back, a smile on his face. "It's easy for you to tease when you've still still got clothes on." 

"I'm just as undressed as you are." She points out, pressing featherlight kisses to his abs as her hand slips into his boxers, teasing him. "Someone's excited to see me." Alice smirks, stroking him slowly. 

"Always am." He groans out, tossing his hand over his face as he focuses on Alice's hand that's eliciting such spark inducing feelings in his body. 

Just as she starts to tug his boxers down his legs, FP opens his eyes, watching as she presses a kiss to his member. The thought of her mouth on him makes him firm up even more, he’s learned fairly quickly that she’s good at this. And normally any other time he wouldn’t be denying it, but it’s been far too long since he last touched her. "Hey, hey." He whispers, stroking his fingers through her hair. She looks up at him, lips pouty, and eyebrows furrowed. He smiles crookedly at her, a smile that makes her whole body warm. "As much as I love what you’re planning to do, you know it’s ladies first." 

"Well now how can I say no to that?" She smirks. 

"Come here, gorgeous." He tugs her up his body and tightens his arms around her, flipping her over onto her back. 

He kisses her deeply, his tongue sliding into her mouth to play with her own. He slides his hand up her back as he kisses her, searching for the clasp of her bra, and pinching it open with little trouble. She shrugs it off as his hands eagerly search for her breasts, filling his hands perfectly with them. She laughs out loud at the excited smile on his face once his hands are on her skin, he's still so mesmerized by every inch of her. 

His thumbs brush against the peaks of her breasts, making her shudder under his ministrations, and when he sees her reaction he smiles wickedly at her before dipping his head to capture one in his mouth. Alice gasps at the sensation, head lolling back into his pillows. He switches sides, giving the same amount of attention, before moving further down her body. 

The black lace contrasts starkly against her porcelain skin and he leans in to press a surprisingly soft kiss against her thigh. He slides the garment down her legs slowly, and tosses it up to land beside her bra. 

He stares at her for a long moment, and with anyone else she'd feel embarrassed, but there's nothing but pure lust in FP's eyes, and it's enough to tell her that he thinks she's the most beautiful thing he's ever laid eyes on. He presses another kiss to her thigh, just as he hooks both over his shoulders and gets to work. 

She never lasts long when FP's between her thighs, he knows her body so well, has aced his lesson in it in such a short amount of time, and he knows exactly how to make her shake. Which he does almost immediately, causing her to fist her hands in the sheets for something to grasp. 

Of course, he likes to draw it out, likes to tease her and back off just as her legs begin to shake. And she'd be mad at him for it if it wasn't so damn good, if it wasn't him. He's the only one she'll hand the reins to, the only one who can numb her mind and let her be herself. 

When he slides a hand up her parted legs, and brings his fingers into the mix, she's a goner. Instantly clenching her thighs around his head, and he's sure that if this was how he went out, he wouldn't mind one bit. He works her through it, his tongue less relentless and fingers moving slowly, bringing her down just as easily as he worked her up. "I swear you deserve a damn medal for that." She breathes out once she can form words again. 

"My pleasure." He smirks, gently letting her legs off his shoulders, sure they feel like jelly now. 

"No," Alice corrects. "Mine." 

He chuckles and kisses her softly, surprised when Alice's tongue slips into his mouth to taste herself on him. It's hotter than he could've imagined, and this woman? She's a goddess. 

Alice slides her hands down to his boxers, pushing them down enough to reveal his member. He gets the hint and helps her push them down and off, the final layer between them gone. 

He positions himself against her, pressing forward and filling her so completely. She inhales sharply as he seats himself fully inside her, unmoving, giving them both a minute to get their bearings. 

When she rocks her hips slowly into his, he knows she's ready, and so he moves within her. Keeping a slow and steady pace that he knows will drive her insane. 

"FP..." she whines, trying to buck her hips harder against his, or encourage him to move faster. 

"Something you need, Alice?" He punctuates her name with a calculated thrust. 

She narrows her eyes at him, her arms twining around his neck. "You know what I need." 

"Do I? Huh." He ignores her response with a smirk, knowing he's pushing his luck. 

He continues his slow pace, driving himself mad as well. Alice's hands slip into his hair, clutching onto it. FP breathes in sharply, her manicured fingernails scratching against his scalp with every tug. 

"FP," Alice croaks out, her voice thick with arousal. "I need you." And if he wasn't already rock solid, he's sure those words would be the thing that did it for him. 

He pushes her hands away from his hair, in favour of taking her wrists in hand and pinning them above her head. She smiles devilishly at him, knowing she's about to get exactly what she wants. 

His previously paused movements pick up again, though this time there's no build up, he just immediately picks up the speed and force. His hips smacking into hers and creating a delicious friction everytime they collide. 

Her legs lock around his waist instantaneously, keeping him as close to her as possible as her head rolls back into the pillows. 

_

“I could stay here forever.” Alice whispers, tracing little hearts on his chest with her fingertip. “Damn you for having a ridiculously comfy bed.” 

He chuckles. “Believe me, it’s hard to get out of in the morning. But then I remember I get to see you and it gets my butt moving.” 

“You get so cheesy after an orgasm.” Alice teases, cuddling closer to him. “I agree though, even on a bad day, knowing I get to see you makes it better. You make me smile.” 

“Now who’s the cheesy one?” FP teases back, earning a gentle swat in the side from the beautiful blonde in her arms. 

“I’m serious,” she giggles. “I’m glad you work at the firm, you help keep me sane.” 

He doesn’t quite know how to respond so instead, he presses a kiss to her hair, feeling her lips curve into a smile. 

They’re both quiet for a moment, basking in the afterglow with each other, neither one wanting to end their time together. 

"You know?” FP starts, breaking the silence in the room, the only otherwise noise being the ceiling fan cooling their steamy bodies. “I've never met anybody like you before." He tells her. "Nobody's ever seen me the way that you do." 

"What do you mean?" She questions, sitting up on her elbows. 

“You always tell me that you can be yourself around me, that you trust me and I make you happy. No one has ever really felt that way for me, my ex always just kept me around because neither of us wanted to be alone. But you?” He sighs. “You're risking everything to be with me, no one else would do that.” 

"You get me." She tells him with a shrug. "I can be myself around you, I don't have to be this perfectly put together version of myself, I can just be Alice, and you don't judge me." 

"I like the real you a hell of a lot more than that stuffy buttoned up persona I thought you were when I first met you.” FP tells her. “I don’t know why people would want that side of you when the real you is a million times better, so much happier, so funny. Makes no sense to me.” 

"Until you I kinda lost that part of myself. I can't be like that around Hal. He's all about appearances, we need to be perfect. I lost myself when I met him.” Alice tells him, a hint of sadness in her beautiful blue eyes. “I mean, I do love him, I wouldn't have spent so much of my life with him if I didn't, but it's hard feeling like you have to hide yourself from the one person that should know everything." She looks at him. "I guess in a way that's why I was so willing to risk it all for you, you haven't even known me a year, and yet you've seen so many of my flaws, you know me and you like me even more.” He chuckles. “Plus, in my eyes, you're worth every single risk."

“I wouldn’t have guessed Hal was like that, he seems like such a good guy." 

"He is.” Alice says. “For the most part.” FP’s eyebrows furrow and he reaches up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. “I know it seems like we're this perfect couple and that he’s the ideal husband, but that's so far from the truth." 

"What do you mean?" 

"He's so jealous.” Alice says. “I guess you kinda figured that out already. But he's controlling too. He actually used to think Mr Kinsley had a crush on me because of how fast I made it to the top of the firm.” She rolls her eyes as she recalls that conversation. “Apparently it was more likely that I was sleeping with my boss, then it was that I was just smart and good at my job and actually deserved my promotions.” 

“What an asshole.” FP grits out, he has far more choice words for the man, but he knows now isn’t the time. 

“Yeah, you can say that again.” Alice laughs. “Also, his parents don’t like me, they never really have. They only warmed up to me once Hal and I got married and they realized I was sticking around.” 

“Why don’t they like you?” 

“Because in their eyes, I'm not the kind of wife they want for their son." 

"What do they want you to be?"

“A stay at home mom.” She scoffs in disgust. “Someone to give him babies and clean the house, cook dinner for him every night. And I mean, there's nothing wrong with that if it’s what you want, but that’s just not me. Couldn’t be farther from me.” 

“Even I know that isn’t you, I think you’d go insane.” 

“I would. And every single time we see them they're begging for grandchildren. Plus they hate the fact that I work, that I'm more successful than him. They think that a woman's role should be in the kitchen and raising children and I just don’t agree." 

"Does Hal say anything to them?" 

She scoffs out a laugh. "Please he's too chicken shit to stand up to his parents, you would be too, they're scary. These rich, snobbish people with a holier than thou attitude. It's exhausting. 

“If my girl was being constantly insulted like that, I don’t care who it is, I’d be having a word with them, and it wouldn’t be a nice conversation. I’d never let anyone speak to you that way.” She smiles as he holds her tighter, almost protectively. 

“See? That’s what a husband should be.” She sighs. “It’s just so frustrating. Plus, he wants babies, so I think he's part of the reason they keep asking, that he's the one putting the bug in their ears." 

"And you don't want babies?" 

"No it's not that, I want kids, just... not right now, you know? I'm so busy with work, that I wouldn't be able to give a child the attention they deserve. Hal doesn't get that." 

"I get that." FP assures her. "I mean you're only 28, you have plenty of time. Focus on your life and your career first."

"Exactly." She cuddles closer to him, resting her head on his chest again. "I’m sorry for complaining, that was probably a lot to take in. I’ve just… I’ve never talked about this with anyone." 

“You can trust me, Al.” FP promises. “And that wasn’t complaining, that was some legitimate venting, and I’m all ears whenever you need to do it again.” 

“Why are you so perfect?” Alice smiles, titling her face up to look at him. 

“Pretty sure you’re the perfect one.” He tells her, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "You're so beautiful, Alice. I wish you could see yourself the way I see you."

She kisses him in response, melting into it, the kiss so much more tender and gentle than the ones earlier exchanged. 

_

“River, Dale and co.” A woman’s voice answers the phone. 

“Hi, I was wondering if you could transfer me over to Alice Smith-Cooper? It’s her husband.” Hal speaks. “I tried her extension but didn’t get an answer so she must not be in her office.” 

“Are you sure she’s here?” The woman questions. 

Hal’s eyebrows furrow. “Yes, she called me earlier and said she had to work late.” 

“Oh, I must just be mistaken. One moment, please.” The line goes silent, playing some sort of classical music as he waits on hold. He anxiously drums his fingertips along the book in his lap, she wouldn’t lie to him? Surely not. “Mr Cooper?” 

“Yes hi.” 

“Hi, I’m sorry, she isn’t here.” 

“You’re sure?” 

“Yes, I just checked her office and asked my colleagues. No one has seen her since earlier today.” 

“Oh… alright. Thanks for checking, have a good night. Bye now.” He hangs up the phone, and dials Alice’s cell phone, listening as it rings and rings. 

_

They’re as close as they possibly can be; arms wrapped around one another, her legs tangled with his, their lips practically glued together as they pant softly. 

He moves with purposeful care, slow and measured thrusts, nothing like before and this time, Alice isn’t asking for more. Every single movement feels like a livewire snapping inside them, and she never wants the moment to end. 

It’s never been like this. Sure it’s always romantic, and passionate, and magical, but this? This is intense in the best of ways, this is two people speaking without words, saying all the things they know they can’t. It’s sweet, it’s gentle, it’s toe-curling, but most of all, it’s loving. 

It’s a thought that should terrify her but instead it thrills her. This, what they’re doing? It isn’t sex. Earlier it was, but this is them making love. With every kiss and caress, and every whisper of each other’s name, the fact becomes abundantly clear. 

And instead of freaking out, instead of turning it in the direction of their earlier romp, she indulges in it. Succumbs to the pleasurable feelings, melts into FP’s touch and lets herself be fully, and completely, ravished.


	13. Stealing Kisses

"You think Hal would notice if you just didn't come home tonight?" FP asks as he holds Alice a little closer. 

She smiles. "I think he might be a little worried." 

FP shrugs, tickling her back as he draws his fingers along her skin. "I think we should test that theory. You know? Just to be sure he really cares about you." 

"Oh is that the only reason?" He nods. "It's not because you don't want me to leave your bed?" 

"Please, I can't wait to get you out of here." FP tells her unconvincingly. “I’m just thinking about you.” 

"Mmm I'm so sure, is that why you've got your arms wrapped around me like a death grip?" 

He blushes, his hold on her loosening a little bit. "I don't know what you're talking about." 

"That's what I thought." She presses a soft kiss to his lips before wriggling out of his arms, and he watches with a defeated sigh as she redresses, not wanting her to have to leave. 

She stands up, wearing only the racy two piece she had on under her coat, and walks confidently towards his bedroom door. "You really have to tease me like that?" She winks teasingly at him before she disappears out of sight, and he groans, willing away his body's natural reaction to her sinfully sexy appearance. 

He slips on a pair of sweats and follows her out into the living room where he finds her stepping into her dress. "Was kinda hoping you were gonna go home in your lingerie." 

"Hal might have a aneurysm if I do that." Alice tells him with a chuckle. "Can you zip me up?" 

He steps over to her, letting one of his long fingers trace down her spine towards the zipper of her dress. He pulls it up slowly, watching as the fabric clings to her curves, she's so ridiculously beautiful to him, so effortlessly sexy. "You're such a tease." He whispers, pushing her hair to the side to press a kiss to the nape of her neck. 

"Gotta keep you on your toes." She explains with a shrug. She reaches into her purse for her phone as FP's hands memorize the feel of her body. She tenses up in his arms as soon as she turns it on. "Shit!" 

"What?" FP asks, his voice dripping with concern. 

"I have three missed calls from Hal... shit, shit, shit!" She runs her fingers nervously through her hair, her heart feeling like it's dropped into her stomach. 

"Hey hey, it's okay. Don't freak out just yet, he's probably just calling to see when you'll be home." 

"He called three times though, there must be something else." 

"Just tell him you went out for something to eat with someone from the office and you didn't have your phone on." He comes up with. 

She nods and starts dialling Hal back as FP slowly strokes her side to try and calm her as best he can. She brings the phone to her ear with a shaky hand. "Hi honey." She chirps cheerily into the phone. 

"Where the hell have you been?" Hal asks immediately. "I've called you three times, I've called the office, no one has heard from you!" 

"I'm okay," she assures him. "Beth caught me just as I was about to leave and asked if I wanted to grab something to eat. I'm sorry I should've called and told you." 

His voice softens a little. "I wish you had, I was worried about you." 

She forces out a smile. "I'm just fine. I'm actually in the car now, about to head home." 

"Alright, I'll see you soon." 

"I love you." She tells him, not noticing the way FP tenses behind her at those words. 

"I love you too. Drive safe." 

She ends the call with a heavy exhale and melts into FP's embrace. "He called the office." 

"Shit really?" 

She nods. "I just know I'm in for an interrogation when I get home." 

"Does he not believe you about going for dinner?" 

"I think he does, but I also think he's worried that it wasn't Beth I went with." 

"He's worried it was me, isn't he?" She doesn't even have to answer, her silence is enough. "I'm sorry, Al." 

She turns around in his arms, her eyebrows knitting together in confusion. "Why are you sorry? Hal's the one who's jealous of literally any man I talk to, it's not just because of you." She casts her gaze downwards, feeling the outline of his abs. 

"Has he ever hurt you?" FP asks her softly. 

"No." Alice answers firmly. "He's never laid a finger on me." 

"You promise? Because you can tell me, Al." 

She takes his face in her hands, stroking his cheek. "FP, I promise. He's never physically hurt me."

He sighs. "I take it that means emotionally and mentally hurting you is another story." 

She gives him a sad smile. "It's okay." 

"It's not okay, actually. I hate how controlling he is over you. I hate him." 

"I'm okay, FP. I promise you. And if I'm not? I'll tell you, okay?" 

"Promise? Because I have no problem kicking his ass for you." 

She smiles and leans in to kiss him softly. "I promise. Although, I do think I could kick his ass just fine myself, but the thought of you doing it is pretty sexy." 

He smirks. "Believe me, I'd be more than happy to do it." He kisses her again, lingering a little longer this time. "Now get out of here before I drag you back to my bed." 

She smiles brilliantly, strutting towards the front door. "I'll see you tomorrow." 

"Looking forward to it, as always." 

_

"And the prodigal wife returns." Hal speaks as soon as she walks through the front door. 

"I'm sorry. We lost track of time and I didn't have my phone on." 

"It's alright, just happy you're home safe, that's all." He takes her jacket from her and hangs it up. "Did you have a good time at least?" 

"Yeah, great time. We went to Antonio's." 

"Antonio's is never a let down." 

She smiles softly at him and pecks a kiss to his lips. "How was your night?" 

"Well besides spending the majority of my night wondering if my wife was dead in a ditch somewhere, I had some takeout, watched a movie, they're airing some old Hitchcock movies tonight." 

"Well why don't you pour us a glass of wine while I go change into something more comfortable, and then we can cuddle up together on the couch and watch one?" 

"That sounds lovely." He kisses her once more before she heads towards the stairs. "You know what's kinda funny?" 

"What's that?" 

"When you didn't answer, part of me thought you were off with FP somewhere." She freezes internally. "I mean that's crazy, isn't it? You wouldn’t do that to me." 

"Absolutely it's crazy. I wouldn't be spending more time than needed with him, besides he called in sick today." 

"No wonder you had to stay late at the office, he's supposed to help you and he just calls in recklessly."

"Well I used to handle everything by myself before he started working with me, and I realized tonight, that I still do a damn good job." 

"That's my girl." Hal smiles. "I'll pour you a glass of your favourite wine." 

"Sounds great. I'll be right down." 

_

She didn't sleep well that night, a mixture of worry and guilt keeping her up. On one hand, she's so happy and carefree with FP, but on the other, there's such a danger about what she's doing, and if Hal finds out the wrong way, she doesn't even want to think about how he'll react. So she had pecked a kiss to Hal's lips early in the morning and left with her mind cloudy, wanting to just immerse herself in paperwork. 

"Knock, knock." FP's deep, sexy voice rings through her office. 

She looks up, her glasses perched on the end of her nose, finding him in her doorway. "Hey you." 

"You're here early," FP realizes, shutting the door behind him as he walks in. "I was just going to leave this on your desk for you whenever you got here." He gestures to the coffee in his hand and she smiles. 

"You're sweet. Gimme." She makes grabby hands for the cup and he chuckles warmly, passing it to her. 

"Mind if I sit?" 

She shakes her head, gesturing to the chair in front of her desk. "You know I don't." 

He watches her for a moment, slowly sipping her coffee. "Are you alright?" He asks her, her eyes immediately snap up to meet his. "You seem a little off." 

"I'm fine!" She assures him. 

"Alice, I can tell something is bothering you, what's up?" She doesn't answer and he softens his voice. "You can tell me, you know? Whatever it is, I'm all ears." 

"It's stupid." 

"Al, if it's bothering you, it's not stupid." 

She bites down on her bottom lip anxiously. "I'm just worried Hal is going to find out about us." 

"Did he say something last night to make you think that?" 

"Sort of, he said that when I didn't answer he thought that maybe I was off somewhere with you. I just told him you called in sick and I don't see you outside of work anyhow." She sighs. "I mean I don't think he knows anything, I think it's just jealousy, because of how much time we spend together during the day and, well? Look at you. But it just has me freaked out." 

"I get it, Al." FP assures her. "But like you've said before, he's always been a jealous person, I'm sure that's all that was when he asked you that last night."

"I think so too, but I just couldn't stop thinking about it. I barely slept. You have no idea how grateful I was to see coffee in your hand." 

He smirks. "Well I'm happy to help." He pauses, not wanting to say the words on his mind but knowing he should. "Alice, if this is too much, if it's too risky, just say the word and I'll back off." 

She stares at him dumbfounded. "How many times do I have to tell you I want you for it to finally click?" 

He blinks. "You know what I mean." 

"No, I don't." She tells him firmly. "I feel like you're always giving me an out, no matter how many times I tell you I don't want it. So maybe I should be giving you one instead. If you want to end this, tell me now before I let myself fall any further." 

"You know that's not what I want." He tells her, staring straight into her eyes as his voice raises. "You're risking a hell of a lot more than I am, Alice. At the end of the day, the person people will be talking about isn't me, it's you. It's your marriage on the line, it's your reputation. So no, Alice, I'm not trying to end this. I give you the out because I care too damn much about you to see you give up everything for little ole me." 

She straightens up a little, casting her, now glossy, eyes downwards. "I'm sorry." 

He sighs, feeling a little guilty for raising his voice at her. "Don't be. I just don't want you to think that I don't want this or you, because I don't think I've ever wanted anything more." 

"You mean that?" She questions, fighting back a smile. 

He chuckles. "Yes I mean it. Come here." He opens his arms for her and pulls her onto his lap when she's close enough. She melts into him, breathing in the scent of him that she's come to know and love. 

"I'm sorry, I'm exhausted and clearly I don't handle that well." She tells him, making him laugh. 

"It's okay. I just hope you know where I stand in this, because unless you give me the boot, I'm not going anywhere. And whatever you do, whatever you need, I'm here." 

She smiles, her palm coming to rest on his cheek. "I don't think I'll be giving you the boot, I kinda like you being around." 

"Just kinda?" He teases. 

"Yeah, you're alright, I guess." He smirks and leans in to kiss her slowly, melting into it, melting into her. "You know we have work to do, right?" Alice mumbles into the kiss. 

FP pulls away just long enough to look at his watch. He smiles devilishly. "We've still got about eight minutes." 

"I think I'm pretty content like this for the next eight minutes." She relaxes further into his body and he smiles, tightening his grip on her as he presses a kiss to her forehead. 

"Me too." 

_

"Hi honey," Hal greets as soon as Alice walks in the front door. "How was work?" 

"Long and tiring." She answers as she hangs up her coat before making her way over to the couch where Hal is seated. "You?" 

"Apparently better than yours. Any particular reason it wasn't good?" 

She shrugs as she joins him on the couch, leaning her head back against the cushion. "Just swamped with work, I think we've got a lot of late nights ahead." 

"By 'we', you mean you and FP?" Hal asks through clenched. 

"Well yeah, he's been a lifesaver, I'd be even more busy if it wasn't for his help." Alice tells him. “Without him I’d be coming home even later at night.” 

Hal nods, tensing up a little at the thought of Alice being alone with FP multiple nights a week. "Well at least he's there." 

"Yeah, thankfully." She leans into his side and lets out a sigh. "I could fall asleep right now, I'm exhausted." 

Hal frowns, turning slightly to kiss her forehead. "Why don't you go take a nice hot bath? Relax a little?" 

"What about dinner?" 

"I've take care of it." Hal assures her. "I'll keep it hot for you, take as long as you want." 

"Thank you, a bath sounds amazing right about now." She pecks a quick kiss to Hal's lips before slowly making her way up the stairs. 

As soon as he hears the water start running he stands up, making his way to the study and turning on the computer. 

He's not too sure whether he believes Alice or not, on one hand, he'd like to believe she wouldn't cheat on him, but on the other hand, she could very well be crafting perfect lies. 

At first he had believed her that nothing was going on, but he saw the way FP looked at her in the airport, could sense there was some sort of attraction on his part at least. He hadn't really believed Alice felt the same until he called her office and found out she wasn't working like she said she was. Adding that to the t-shirt in her suitcase, which he's positive he's never seen before, and he's sure there's something going on between them. 

So, with a little digging he finds exactly what he's looking for and pulls out his cell phone to dial the number on the computer screen. 

"Private Investigator Mills, how may I help you?"


	14. Private Eyes

"When will she be leaving?" The Private Investigator asks. 

"Probably in about twenty minutes." Hal answers in a hushed voice. 

"I'll leave in twenty then, give her plenty of time to leave." 

"Sounds good. I'll see you then." 

Hal hangs up the phone with a sigh, is he overreacting? Surely Alice would never cheat on him, they have the perfect relationship, he gives her everything she could have ever dreamed of having, what more could she ask for? He supposes he'll get his answer eventually, he just has to hope it's the one he wants. 

Hal carries himself up the stairs and down the hall to he and Alice's bedroom, leaning against the door post and watching as Alice gets dressed. She notices him watching out of the corner of her eye and smiles at him. "Enjoying the show?" She questions, buttoning up her blouse. 

He smirks walking over to her. "Of course, you're beautiful." He reaches for the buttons of her blouse, buttoning the last few she had left open at the top. "Which is why, I'd prefer you not show off to everyone at the office." 

She arches an eyebrow. "I'm not showing off?" 

"Well your breasts are on full display, which is fine when you're with me, but at the office? Around all those other men? I don't like it." 

"Oh grow up, Hal." Alice hisses, yanking his hands away from her top. 

"I'm being serious, Alice. I don't want you pimping yourself out to your colleagues and clients, especially not while FP Jones is working there." 

Her mouth falls open at his words. "Pimping myself out? Because I left a couple buttons undone?" She rolls her eyes. "And you're still on about this whole FP thing?" 

"Can you blame me? I see the way he looks at you." 

"Are you feeling alright? Because I'm starting to think you have a fever and that's why all of this bullshit is spewing out of your mouth." She slips on a blazer over her blouse and waltzes past him and down the stairs. "I'll be home later, hopefully you'll have grown up by then." And with that she walks out the door, slamming it shut behind her. 

_

"So you think your wife is having an affair with this... FP character?" Private Mills questions. 

"I don't know, maybe?" 

The man scowls. "When you hired me you told me she was having an affair." 

"Well I'm just about positive he has feelings for her, I just don't know if either of them has ever acted on it. That's why I called you." 

He sighs. "After you gave me some information on the phone the other night, I did some digging on him to see if there was anything incriminating." 

"And?" 

"A couple speeding tickets, nothing more. And both were from when he was a teenager." 

"There has to be something more, dig harder." 

"There won't-" 

"Just look please. I need something, anything that I can use to my advantage." 

"Fine." He sighs. "You said he works with your wife?" 

"Yes." 

"I'll see what he's up to before he gets to work, see if there's anything there. We'll start there and see what happens." Hal nods. "And until we know more, don't do anything to make it obvious you're suspicious. Don't ask her a bunch of questions about him, actually don't mention him at all, and try not to fight with her. You want to stay on good of terms as possible with her without trying too hard." 

"We fought this morning." Hal admits sheepishly. 

"Well make it right. Stay on good terms." 

_

Hal waits anxiously on the couch for Alice, watching as the clock slowly ticks by. And the second her headlights flood the living room, he's up in an instant, ready to suck up to her. 

She opens the door silently, trying to remain unnoticed, and sighing when she finds Hal waiting for her. "Eager for round two?" 

He frowns, taking her coat from her. "No, I wanted to apologize for how I acted this morning. I was wrong, I said some things I didn't mean. I guess I'm just a little insecure." 

She scoffs. "You think?" 

"It's just... I know I'm really punching above my weight with you, I guess I'm just worried one day you'll realize you can do better." 

She’s known that for a long while. "You've gotta stop, Hal. I know you have insecurities but frankly you piss me off." 

"I know, and I'm sorry. I'm also sorry for what I said this morning, I was way out of line." 

Alice's face softens a little. "Well at least you realize it." 

"So, are we okay?" 

"Yeah... we're okay." 

Hal smiles and opens his arms for her. "Come here." She lets him curl his arms around her, rubbing her back and pressing kisses into her hair. But she doesn't hug him back, just keeps her body still as he holds her. "I was planning on making pasta for dinner, does that sound alright?" 

"Sound great." Alice answers. 

"I'll get started on it, you just relax." He leans in with puckered lips and kisses her softly. "I love you." 

She forces out a smile at him, her words insincere. "Love you too."

_

"Hey you." FP's voice echoes into her office. 

She smiles at the sight of him. "Hey. You're here later than usual." 

"Coffee shop had a lineup." He explains, passing her a take-out cup before taking a seat in the chair in front of her desk. 

"You didn't have to get coffee for me if the lineup was long." Alice tells him, taking a sip nonetheless. 

"Well then we'd be stuck drinking the crap coffee we have here, and I kinda like you, so I won't subject you to that torture." 

"Oh you kinda like me?" Alice teases with a quirked eyebrow. 

"Yeah, just kinda. You're alright." He smirks at her as he takes a sip from his cup. "How was Hal when you got home?" 

She rolls her eyes. "A total suck up. He apologized the second I walked in the door." 

"Well at least he realized he was wrong." 

"It's just so repetitive, the amount of times he's apologized because he was being an insecure asshole, is ridiculous. I'm just tired of it." 

FP pauses for a moment, what exactly does she mean by that? "I'm sorry." 

"You don't have anything to be sorry for." Alice assures him. "I'm the one who constantly sticks around, and always forgives him. That's not on you." 

"Still, you don't deserve to deal with all of that." He frowns and stands up to walk over to her side of the desk. "You always tell me I deserve everything good in the world, one day I hope you realize that you do too." He presses a kiss to the top of her head, and feels Alice reach for his hands, linking their fingers and squeezing tight. 

_

"This is what I got." Private Mills tells Hal, tossing an envelope down on the table in front of him. 

Hal opens it with shaky fingers, pulling out a couple photographs. He looks over them, seeing similar photos of FP with two to go cups in hand. "Are these from this morning?" 

Private Mills nods. "After this he went to work." 

Hal studies the pictures, eyebrows knitting together. "I wonder if one of those is for Alice." 

"Even if it is, that doesn't say much. You did say she's, in a sense, his boss, this could just be a kind gesture." 

"I suppose. Did-" the phone ringing cuts his sentence short. "Sorry, just give me a moment." 

He excused himself from the room and answers the phone, hearing Alice's voice on the other line. "Hello?" 

"Hey, it's me." 

"Hi honey, is everything alright?" 

"Yeah, Kinsley just dropped a new case on everyone and there's a rush on it, so he asked if I could stay late." 

"Oh... he did, did he?" 

"Yeah, he kinda put me in a corner so I couldn't really say no. I'll try and finish up as quick as I can but I wouldn't wait up." 

"That's alright, take your time. I'll see you when you do get home." 

He says his goodbyes and hangs up the phone, walking back out to Private Mills with an extra jump in his step. 

"Any chance you'd be able to sneak into the firm tonight?" 

_

"Are you almost done with that stack?" Alice asks FP as they both scribble their way through paperwork. They've been here for hours, the new case already proving to be exhausting, especially with the time crunch. 

"Yeah just finished." He walks over to her and passes her the stack of paperwork. "How much more do we have?" 

"The real question is how much don't we have." She sighs. "This is exhausting." 

He frowns. "Why don't we take a break?" 

"Do we have time for a break?" 

"I mean we're already ahead in work, a short break wouldn't be too detrimental." 

"How about a long break?" Alice questions with a saucy quirk of her eyebrow. 

He smirks, catching on immediately. "And what do you mean by that, Miss Smith?" 

"I mean, I could use a stress reliever, and I think you could too." She stands up, dragging her hands down his abdomen. 

"We're at work, ma'am." He teases, looping his arms around her waist. 

She rolls her eyes fondly. "That's never stopped us before." 

"You make a good point." He decides. "Alright, I'm convinced." And with that he lifts her up onto her desk, shoving aside papers as he slips his hand up her thigh. 

She kisses him passionately, her fingers already working on the buttons of his shirt. She knows logically they can't be fully undressed but she wants to admire some part of his body. 

He has the same idea, made evident by the way his large fingers struggle with her blouse, making her laugh. "Want some help?" 

"Please." He transfers his hands to her ass instead, while she unbuttons her blouse, letting it fall off her shoulders and immediately wrapping her arms around his neck. 

They lose themselves in the moment then, succumbing to every kiss and caress, every soft exhale of each other’s name. 

Which, perhaps, is the reason why they don’t notice someone watching them through the blinds, camera in hand.


	15. I Heard It Through The Grapevine

The phone rings as Hal is flipping through the tv channels, and he reaches for it, answering it blindly. "Hello?" 

"It's Private Mills." The deep voice on the other line speaks. 

"Oh, hi there. Did you find something?" 

"Check your email." 

Hal walks to the study, his heart beating faster in his chest as he turns on his computer. There's an email labeled "CONFIDENTIAL" right at the top of his emails and, reluctantly, he clicks on it. 

He takes in a sharp breath as soon as the pictures are on his screen. "Fuck." 

"I'm sorry Mr Cooper." 

"No, thank you. It's better that I know, clearly she wasn't going to tell me herself." The sound of a car door shutting catches his attention and he's quick to close the screen. "She's home. I'll talk to you later. Thank you." 

He hangs up the phone tossing it to the side and pulling up a word document, pretending he's just been working on an article while she's been out. 

"Hal?" Alice's soft voice flutters through the house. "Are you still awake?" 

"In the study." Her heels click against the floors as she makes her way into the room. "How was work?" 

"Exhausting." She answers with a sigh, stepping behind him and placing her hands on his shoulders. "What are you working on?" 

"Just an article for the Register." He reaches up to take one of her hands in his own. "Did you get your work done?" 

"No, it's like endless paperwork. I think I've got a few long nights ahead." 

Hal's jaw clenches at her words. "I'm sorry honey." 

She shrugs. "Hopefully we'll get everything done quickly." 

"And FP, he's still helping?" 

"Yes. He's been a lifesaver lately." 

"Well I'm glad he's so helpful." Hal squeezes her hand a little tighter than planned. 

"I'm going to go take a nice hot shower and crawl into bed." She tells him, walking back towards the door. 

"I'll be up soon." 

He waits until he knows she's upstairs to open the pictures again. It gets his blood boiling. He wants her to hurt as much as he does, and he knows just the way to do it. 

_

She wakes up earlier than planned, wanting to get a head start on work, so she had pecked a chaste kiss to Hal's lips and made her way to the office. 

And of course she found a cup of coffee on her desk when she arrived, it's become a sort of ritual now. She logs into her computer, planning to go find FP as soon as she does, but finding an email instead. 

She sits down in her chair, opening the email. There's no subject line and the email isn't one she recognizes, it's probably just spam. 

She clicks on it, expecting some email about how she just won some scam of a giveaway, and preparing to delete it, but what she finds is so much worse. 

There on her screen is an array of picture of her and FP, some more discreet than others but all so obviously them. 

She shuts off the monitor immediately, her surroundings going silent and fuzzy as she starts to panic. Someone had seen them, and there's proof of their indiscretions. 

She makes a beeline for FP's office, ignoring every person she comes across on her way. "Hey you, I was wondering when you were-" 

Alice interrupts him quickly, her words rushed. "Do you have any emails?" 

His eyebrows furrow. "No? Why what's up?" She practically slams the door shut behind her, making him jump, and locking it. "Alice? What's going on?" 

"Move over." She demands, taking his seat as soon as he stands. She logs into her email, and hovers her mouse over the email containing the proof of their indiscretions. "Someone saw us." She tells him as she finally clicks on the email, the pictures immediately taking over his screen. 

He tenses up next to her. "Who could have seen us? The office was practically empty." 

"I have no idea, but someone did." 

"Does it say who sent it?" 

"Yeah but I don't know the email." She drops her head into her hands. "Fuck. What are we going to do?" 

"Let's not freak out, okay? We'll just delete the pictures and be a hell of a lot more careful." 

"Whenever sent them has these pictures though, FP. Even if we delete them they still exist somewhere." She sighs. "I should bribe them. Pay them to delete the pictures." 

"I'll pay them." FP corrects. "Hal would be suspicious if he saw a good chunk of money leave your account." 

"If he catches wind of this-" 

"He won't, Alice." FP assures her, shushing her and pressing kisses to her hair. "I'll take care of this okay?" 

She nods, taking one of his hands tightly in her own. "I'm sorry." 

"For what? You didn't do anything." 

"I'm the one who suggested we take a little break. If I hadn't of said that maybe we wouldn't have been caught. I was horny and stressed, and now I've fucked everything up." 

FP spins the chair around, kneeling on the floor in front of her. "You listen to me, this isn't your fault. Whoever took those pictures is a creep, and whoever sent them is an asshole just looking to shake us up. It's not your fault, Al, I promise you." 

Alice stares at him, his deep chocolate brown eyes, so sincere, and her body warms, feeling a new feeling wash over her as he speaks. "How do you always know just what to say?" 

He smiles. "It's a gift, I guess. Come here." He urges, pulling her into an enveloping hug. "We're gonna be okay, Alice." 

_

They don't get another email from the anonymous sender, not even when they offer to pay them off in return for deleting the photos. Of course it's still in the back of their minds, and they're much, much, more careful around each other. They don't even so much as brush hands while in the same room as each other, let alone go for an afternoon delight atop one of their desks. 

It's driving both of them crazy, working in such close quarters and not being able to touch each other. So when FP suggests they go get "lunch" together, she's all too happy to agree. 

And Hal doesn't seem to suspect anything, at least, that's what she thinks. Because little did she know that while she was getting ready, her husband was calling Private Mills just a floor below her, asking him to follow her car. And she didn't think anything of the car trailing behind her as she drove to FP's house, especially not when it seems to keep on moving as she pulls into his driveway. 

She glances at herself in the small car mirror, giving her hair a little tussle before stepping out of the vehicle, making her way to his front door, exuding a sexy confidence. 

She knocks softly, hearing footsteps shuffling around inside before she's greeted with the smiling face of the man she's become so enamoured with lately. 

"'Bout time you show up, I've been waiting for you." 

"Had go make sure I look my best." She teases. 

"You always look good. Pretty sure you're the most gorgeous person I've ever laid eyes on." FP tells her, tugging on her hand to pull her inside. 

She giggles, the sound quickly muffled as FP kisses her. She melts into it, her arms wrapping around his neck as he pulls her body into his. 

*click* 

Private Mills manages to snap a picture of the couple just as the door shuts and he quickly hurries around the outside of the house, looking for a window, and hoping he'll be able to see them. If not, he's sure that the picture he has will be proof enough, but a little extra couldn't hurt. 

He can hear their voices, can hear Alice's muffled laughs getting closer, and then the door open, and he watches through the sheer curtains as the two come tumbling into the room. 

She pulls her lips away from his just long enough to pull his shirt over his head. 

*click* 

His own large hands coast down her back, perfectly curved along her silhouette, and he finds the zipper of her dress. 

*click* 

He pulls on it and she shrugs it off, letting the fabric pool around her feet. His mouth falls open in a mixture of both lust and amazement as she stands in front of him wearing nothing but a dainty bra and underwear set. 

*click* 

Her laugh echoes through the room as FP pulls her to him, his lips descending onto her neck as his fingers pluck at the clasp of her bra. Her head lolls back, revelling in the sensation of his lips on her, and showing that without a shadow of a doubt, it's her. 

*click*


	16. Wonderwall

Alice’s soft laugh fills the bedroom as FP’s beard tickles her neck. They’ve been lying tangled in the sheets together for an hour, stealing kisses and making no move to get up. “Stop it.” She squeals as he tickles her side. She manages to catch his hands in her own and nudges him onto his back, allowing her to straddle his hips. She wiggles an eyebrow at him. “I win.” 

He chuckles and meets her halfway when she leans her face down to kiss him. She links their fingers together, pressing them into the pillows on either side of his head. He kisses her slowly, chasing her lips every time she moves slightly. “You act like you’ve never kissed me before.” She teases. 

“Just can’t get enough of it, I guess.” He replies, curling his arm around her when she snuggles up against his side again. 

“Ditto.” She sighs. “Damn you for being a good kisser.” 

“Would you rather me be a sloppy kisser?” He jests, turning his face towards her. “Because I can do that.” Her laugh is muted by his sloppy kisses all over her cheeks and lips. 

“No, no, I take it back! I take it back!” 

He smirks, pressing a proper kiss to her lips. “I thought those were pretty good kisses.” He fakes a pout. 

“If you’re a golden retriever maybe.” She smiles up at him as he hovers over her, and she raises a hand to smooth his messy hair back. 

She stares at was at him for a moment, at the way his eyes sparkle in the afternoon sun, and the way his smile is slightly crooked. He’s something out of a dream, someone so handsome yet so kind, someone who she knows would never hurt her or a fly. 

He rests his body down atop hers, letting his head rest on her chest, listening to her heartbeat. She strokes her fingers through his hair, feeling in such a state of peace she can’t ever imagine giving it up. 

“FP?” She speaks so quietly he probably wouldn’t have heard her had he not been lying on her. 

“Yeah?” 

“How sure are you?” She asks him, the question not making much sense to him. 

“About what?” 

He can hear how her heart starts beating faster and he lifts his head up to look at her. “About us.” she answers. “About me… How sure are you?” 

He watches as she nervously pulls her bottom lip between her teeth. “You already know, Al.” He answers simply, though he knows she needs more. “I’d give up everything for you, I would risk everything for you. I’ve never been more sure about anything in my life.” The answer makes her smile. “Why do you ask?” 

“I think… I think I’m ready.” 

He raises an eyebrow, there’s so many things those words could mean. “Ready?” 

“To tell Hal.” She tells him nervously. 

He freezes, trying his best to hold in a smile as he sits up against the headboard. “You’re serious?”

She nods, sitting up and holding the blankets close to her chest. “Every time I leave you and go home to Hal… it just doesn’t feel right. I want you, only you. Not just when we’re in Bali, not just on a lunch break, or when we’re alone in my office. Always.” 

He’s speechless, something he’s sure to tell her so she doesn’t take his silence the wrong way. “I don’t even know what to say.” 

She smiles. “Yes?” 

“How about hell yes?” He takes her face swiftly in his hands, kissing her passionately. “You’re absolutely sure?” 

“I’m positive.” She assures him. “You are the only one I want.” 

“I want you to know, Al, this isn’t just a heat of the moment thing for me-“ 

“I know that.” She tells him, stroking his cheeks with her palm. 

“I know you do, but I want you to know exactly where I stand. I will never hurt you, I will never treat you how he does, as long as I’m breathing you will never ever feel unloved or unappreciated ever again.” 

Her eyes well up in happy tears and she smiles at him. “I’m so happy I met you.” 

He smirks, wiping away a tear with his thumb. “If someone had of told me when I first started working at the firm that you would say that to me one day, I would’ve never believed them.” 

“We’ve come a long way.” 

“That we have. And I wouldn’t have it any other way.” He opens his arms for her as he rests his back against the headboard. “Now come here, I think we still have a little longer together.” 

“Soon we’ll have all the time in the world.” 

He smiles as he presses a kiss to the top of her head. “I can’t wait for that, waking up next to you every morning? Falling asleep with you by my side every night? I really am the luckiest man on the planet, huh?” 

“Mhm,” she turns his face to hers with a finger on his jaw. “And don’t you forget it.” 

_

“Hey, it’s me.” Alice speaks into the phone as soon as Hal answers. “Are you busy?” 

“Not at all, why?” 

“I have something I want to talk to you about when I get home.” 

“Is everything alright?” 

“Yeah, everything’s fine... it’s just something I’d rather talk about face to face.” 

“Okay, well I’m just watching some tv, so I guess I’ll see you when you get home?” 

“See you then.” 

She drives home as slow as she can, trying to think of how best to go about the conversation. She knows he’ll be mad, it’s why FP had offered to follow her home, just in case Hal flew off the handle. 

She knows she should feel bad, knows she should be sad, after all, she’s about to end a relationship nearly a decade long. But it’s so hard to feel sad about it when she knows there won’t be love lost, she’s been lying to herself for years, stayed with him because he’s the only man she had ever been with, he was her first everything, the idea of starting over again seemed terrifying. But then FP came along, some sort of beacon of light in her life, someone who made her feel alive and genuinely cared about. 

There was a sense of passion and spark between them that she had only ever read about in the cheesiest romance novels, and she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that that was something she should never give up, no matter what. 

She takes a deep breath as she steps out of her car, ready to do something that will ultimately change her life forever. But before she even makes it up the last step, Hal is walking through the front door, jacket on and keys in hand. “Hey sorry hon, I got a call from the Register, they need me.” 

“But it’s your day off?” 

“They said it’s urgent, I guess tomorrow’s issue is all sorts of messed up. I need to get down there.” She catches his hand as he walks by her. “Alice I’ve got to go.” 

“I wanted to talk to you. Are you sure you can’t stay?” 

He huffs, taking his hand back from her grasp. “Not unless you want the reputation of the Register to be squandered.” 

She bites back her response, she really couldn’t give a rats ass about the Register’s reputation. “Fine. Hopefully you can get everything sorted out.” 

“I’ll see you tonight. Probably best if you order takeout, I don’t think I’ll be home for dinner.” 

“Will do. Drive safe.” 

_

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Private Mills asks as he stands behind Hal, watching over his shoulder as he drags the photos of Alice’s indiscretions onto the front page of the Register. 

“Positive.” Hal grits out. “That adulterous whore and her side piece scumbag deserve every ounce of scrutiny they get.” 

“Don’t you think it’s a little intense though? You said you wanted proof so you could confront her about it.” 

“I’m pretty sure she was planning on ending things today, no way am I letting her get off scott free like that. I want everyone in town to know what she did.” Hal grumbles. “Now why don’t you just mind your business, I’m not paying you an arm and a leg to tell me how to handle this.” 

He glances over the front page one last time and with a fury, hits send. 

In the morning, everyone and their mother will know all about Alice and FP, and she’ll never see it coming.


	17. Read All About It

Alice stirs awake as the bed dips beside her. She flutters an eye open, finding Hal next to her, she hums out an acknowledgment and he chuckles. “Go back to sleep, honey.” 

“Did you get everything worked out at the Register?” She mumbles, eyes still shut. 

“Yeah,” he answers, swallowing a lump in his throat. “Everything is fine.” 

“That’s good, I’m glad.” She rolls over and nuzzles into her pillows, falling back into a dream filled sleep. 

Hal watches her for a long moment, a pang of regret hits him as he admires her. It makes him ache that his perfect, beautiful, wife is an adulterer. And while part of him doesn’t want to see her hurt, the other part of him thinks she needs to deal with the consequences of her actions.

So while he feels guilty about it, he can’t help but think that maybe this will make their marriage stronger. After all? What kind of self respecting business would want an adulterous whore on there payroll? He’ll finally have the wife he always dreamed of, one who will give him perfect blonde babies and have dinner ready on the table for him when he gets home. It’s what his mom is like, it’s what his sister is like, and it’s what he wants Alice to be. 

So instead of letting the guilt eat him up, he decides that this will be good for them, be a sort of wake up call. And so, he curls an arm around her waist and closes his eyes, anxiously awaiting the morning. 

__

Hal had still been asleep when she left, probably due to the fact that he got home so late from the Register. She can’t bring herself to mind all that much though, she likes having the morning to herself, likes the peace and quiet where she can just do what she wants with no input or criticism from him. It’s nice, and it’s a rare occurrence. 

So when she strolls into the firm early that morning, she’s in a great mood, well rested and content, unaware that everything around her is about crumble. 

All eyes fall on her the second she walks through the floor, and though it puzzles her she doesn’t dwell on it too much. 

As she walks further into the office she spots FP standing by her office, and gives him a smile. His face doesn’t move an inch, completely stone faced and serious. Her eyebrows knit together. “Are you alright?” She asks him innocently. 

He doesn’t say a word just places his hand on the small of her back and guides her down the hall in a hurry, practically shoving the both of them  
into his office and locking the door. 

She watches as he frantically closes the blinds, effectively giving them some privacy from anyone else in the office. “Are you looking for a morning pick me up or something?” She jokes lightly. 

FP doesn’t crack a smile. “Have you read the paper?” 

“What?” She raises an eyebrow at him. 

“The newspaper, have you read it this morning?” 

“No, why?” 

“The pictures were published.” He tells her, his voice calm and steady for her sake even though inside he’s panicking. 

“What?” The word comes out shaky. 

“Thats not all... The Register was the one that published them.” 

“No way, Hal owns the Register, if he saw the pictures I would know about it.” She insists. “You must have read the paper name wrong due to shock.” 

He sighs, gesturing to the computer. “Go look for yourself then.” 

Her heart rate picks up as she steps over to his desk. She logs onto the Register’s website and sure enough there’s the newest issue, and there’s she and FP engaging in a heated, adulterous, lip-lock on the front page. “Oh my God.” 

“That’s what I said when I saw it too.” 

“Fuck.” She runs her shaky fingers through her hair, tugging gently at the blonde strands. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” 

“Hal knows.” FP answers, breaking the thick silence in the room. 

Alice shakes her head immediately. “No, there’s no way he knows, I would know if he did.” 

FP’s voice softens, knowing she’s on the verge of panicking. “Al-“ 

“He wouldn’t post it! He’s all about appearance, and this would absolutely destroy the perfect facade of a marriage he’s created.” She insists. “Why do you think I was so carefree when I was with you in Bali? I could just be myself, not the perfect Alice everyone expects me to be just because I married a Cooper. He wouldn’t publish this, it would make us both look bad.” 

He walks over to the desk, kneeling down in front of her and taking her hands tight in his own. “Alice, I really hope you’re right, but I have a feeling that he was the one who posted this.” 

“He wouldn’t-“ 

“Alice, I know you want to believe that, and I want to believe it too, but do you honestly think that’s the truth?” She stares at him, her beautiful blue eyes filled with tears that have yet to fall. “I think we’ve both seen how this kind of stuff plays out in the media, it’s always the one who was cheated on that gets the sympathy. As much as it kills me to say, I think this was published to make you look bad and ruin your image.” 

Alice visibly tenses. “I need to go home. Will you cover for me?” 

“Of course.” He lets go of her hands as she stands up, smoothing out her skirt. “Do you want me to come with you? I can stay outside, just in case he reacts badly.” 

She offers him a small smile. “I think that would cause more harm than good, but thank you.” She's about to walk out of the office but stops and turns back around. 

She takes his face in her hands as soon as she’s close to him. “No matter what happens, even if my entire reputation is destroyed, I don’t regret anything that happened between us.” She tells him, the tone of her voice purely seriousness, not a hint of shakiness. “Meeting you was the best thing that has ever happened to me.” 

He smiles at her, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. “I wouldn’t trade meeting you for anything, you’ve changed my life.” He presses a soft kiss to her lips, lingering for just a moment before resting his forehead against hers. “Call me if you need anything, okay?” 

“I will.” She can sense he’s nervous about her leaving and she gives him an assuring smile. “I’ll be okay, I can handle him.” He nods, loosening his vice-like grip on her waist. She kisses him once more before slipping out of his office, keeping her head down as she passes by everyone’s judging stares. 

FP watches her go, a pit in his stomach and three little words balancing on the tip of his tongue.


	18. Listen To Your Heart

Alice drives home in a blur, not even registering her surroundings as her mind races. She knew there were risks to starting a relationship with FP while still married to Hal, she knew that, she just thought that despite those risks, she would have control over it. Especially when it comes to how the news broke. 

She pulls into her driveway and takes a deep breath as she clenches the steering wheel, she knows he's going to be mad, she doesn't blame him, but it does scare her, and she partly wishes she had asked FP to come, just for her own peace of mind. 

It's a shaky step forward as she storms into her house, the door swinging loudly shut behind her. "You're home early." Hal quips, sitting in the dining room with a smug smile on his face. 

"How could you?" She seethes. 

"Me?" Hal scoffs. "Sit down, we clearly have a lot to talk about." 

She doesn't move. "Was it you?" 

"What ever do you mean?" 

She bites her cheek as she tries to keep her composure, what she really wants to do is slap the cocky grin off his lips. "Was it you who published those pictures?" 

Hal shrugs. "What if it was?" 

"Why would you do that to me?" 

"Me?" He shakes his head, standing up and stepping over to her. "What about you? You're the one cheating on me with someone you barely know. And in your office? Really, Alice?" 

She steps back as he gets closer, not noticing the way her hands begin to shake. "You weren't supposed to find out like this." 

"So there is something to find out? This isn't just a booty call?" She shakes her head in shame. He runs his hand over his face, clearly angry. "Of course not." 

"I didn't plan for this to happen, Hal." She insists. It is the truth, even though she's sure that's what every person who's ever been caught cheating says. 

"Did he force himself on you?" Hal asks, the question insulting. 

"No, of course not. How could you even say that?" 

"I'm just trying to understand, Alice. Before you left for Bali, you told me there was nothing to worry about-" 

"There wasn't!" 

He scoffs again, turning around to grab something from the table and tossing it at her chest. "This begs to differ." 

It's the newspaper. "Hal, I swear, when I told you that, there was nothing going on between us."

"Really? Not even a thought? A brief moment where you thought, "oh he's attractive"." 

"So what if there was? I wasn't going to act on it!" 

"What changed, Alice?" Hal barks. She stays silent, which only serves to make him more angry. He grabs her arms tight in his hands, yanking her close as he repeats his question with a yell. "What changed?" 

"I don't know." She squeaks out, seeing the fire in her husband's eyes, his grip tightening as his jaw clenching. "Hal, you're hurting me." 

He shakes his head, letting her go with force and she stumbles just a little. "How do you not know what made you decide to betray me?" 

She's quiet for a moment, her eyes stinging with tears. "He sees me... Actually sees me, all of me." 

"Yeah, no kidding." He digs, sitting down at the table again. 

"I can be myself around him," She begins. "When I was with him in Bali, I wasn't worrying about being perfect, or having a hair out of place. I was happy, and relaxed, and he didn't care that I wasn't as perfect as I appeared. He liked me for me." 

"And I don't? I've given you everything, Alice. A roof over your head, security, love-" 

"You May love me, Hal. But you're not in love with me, and there is a big difference." 

"And he is?" 

"I don't know that yet, but he could be." She wants to believe that he is. 

"So what are you saying, you want a divorce?" 

She takes the seat across from his, her voice softening. "Hal, we both know this hasn't been working for a while." 

"We can make it work." He insists. 

"This isn't a marriage, Hal. A marriage should be fifty-fifty, not eighty-twenty." She tells him. "Ever since we got married, things have changed. You're not the same man I fell for in high school. And I guess, that's okay, because I'm not the same girl." 

"This is insane, Alice." Hal groans, running his fingers through his hair. "You're really just going to give up on our marriage like it's nothing, for some... stranger?" 

"I'm crazy about him." She tells him, smiling a little. "I may even be in love with him. And even if it doesn't work, even if he and I crash and burn, so be it, but I'd always regret not at least giving it a real, true chance." 

"I feel like I don't even know you anymore. This is coming completely out of left field." 

"Is it?" She raises an eyebrow at him. "Think about it Hal, if you really wanted to work things out with me you wouldn't have published those pictures for everyone to see, you would have confronted me about it. Now if we were to stay together everyone would talk, I know that, you know that, that's why you did it this way. It's the coward's way out, this way you get off scot free, and only I think of you as the bad guy, everyone else in town pities you, and you get to start fresh with no hassle." 

"Now matter what way this happened, people were gonna talk, it's human nature. I'm still going to be this sad sack of a man who was cheated on." 

"You're worried about what people will say about you? I'm the one who's indiscretions were published on the front page of the town newspaper. I'm going to be known as the town whore." She stands up in a huff. "Believe me, Hal, whatever they say about you will be one hundred times better than what they say about me." 

"Where are you going? We're not done here." 

"Yes, we are. I'm done anyway." 

"So that's it? You're just going to leave and run back to that scum bag?" 

"Hal, even on a good day you are half the man he is. So call him whatever you want, I don't care what you think, I'm happy with him, happier than I've been in years." She glances up the stairs. "I'll get in touch with the lawyer, and I'll come get my stuff later, you can choose whether you'll be here or not." 

"Not. I can't even look at you." He decides on the spot. "And you can leave your key when you do come." 

"Fine." She opens the door, but pauses, turning back to him. "You know? It didn't have to be this way, I was going to tell you last night. We could've handled this like adults, but you chose this way instead. As far as I'm concerned you brought this upon yourself." 

"Get the hell out." Hal mumbles angrily. 

She slams the door shut behind her as she walks outside, feeling like the biggest weight has been lifted off of her shoulders.


	19. All In

She had been tempted to not come back to the firm, to just hide out in a hotel for the rest of the day, but she knows that the gossip will follow her wherever she goes, so instead, she keeps her head held high as she struts back into the building. 

She picks up speed as she feels everyone's eyes on her, and she practically launches herself into her office, shutting the door behind her and taking in a deep breath. Her lip quivers as she tries her hardest not to let tears fall. She doesn't succeed, instead, she leans her back against her door and silently sobs, she doesn't know whether they're tears of humiliation or relief, or maybe somewhere in between, but she does know that she feels like she can finally breathe again, and it's glorious. 

Pulling a compact out of her purse, Alice checks her appearance, wiping away mascara tears and powdering her under eyes to hide any redness. Then, with reassurance to herself, she opens the door again, making her way down the hall in search of FP. 

His door is open, giving her a view at his handsome self working away, and suddenly, every stare and every dig at her disappears. She couldn't care less what people think, not when he's there, so perfect and utterly incredible, not when she's so undeniably happy. 

She steps into his office, shutting the door behind her and flicking the lock, it catches his attention immediately. "You're back!" He breathes, rising up from his desk slowly, trying to gauge how she's feeling. She nods. "How are you? Is everything okay? Did he-" 

"I'm alright." She tells him, offering him a small smile. 

He breathes out a sigh of relief and makes his way over to her. "Was it him who published them?" 

"Yeah, it was him." She scoffs. "What a piece of shit." 

"I'm sorry, Al. I'm so, so sorry." 

Her eyebrows knit together as she reaches for his face, taking it in her palms so he'll look directly at her. "You have nothing to be sorry for." 

"But people are going to talk, hell, they already are, I-" 

"Let them." She declares. "I don't care anymore." 

He quirks an eyebrow at her and she smiles a little, fiddling with the collar of his shirt. "I spent most of my life worrying what people think, worrying that a strand of hair was out of place, or that my blouse had a wrinkle in it. I don't care what people say. If they want to call me the town whore, or say that I'm an adulterous bitch, let them. Because no matter what they say, I'm free, and I'm happy, and that's not something I've been able to say for a really, really long time." 

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that." FP tells her. "You deserve all the happiness and everything good that this world has to offer." 

She's quiet for a moment, her words barely above a whisper when she does speak. "Thank you." 

"For what?" 

"For seeing me, the real me. Thank you for bringing out a part of me I thought was long gone. Without you... well I don't think I would ever have found the strength to tell Hal off. I would end up staying in a loveless marriage, and eventuall become nothing but his doormat of a housewife" She explains. "So, thank you." 

"You are so much more than a trophy wife, Al. He's an idiot if he couldn't see that." 

She smiles at him and lets herself melt into his embrace when he curls his arms around her. He holds her tight, protectively, pressing kisses into her as his hand strokes her back. "I love you." She breathes out, not even processing the words until they leave her mouth. 

His hand pauses on her back and she immediately tenses, she hadn't meant to say it, doesn't want to scare him away if he doesn't feel the same. But when she shyly pulls back, just enough to see his face, he's smiling that goofy grin of his that she finds so endearing. "I love you, too." 

"You do?" She questions, the words hopeful, her eyes gleaming. "Because you don't have to say it back just because I did, I didn't mean to-" 

Her words are cut short by FP's lips on hers, capturing them in a passionate kiss that effectively stops her rambling. She melts into it, treasures how their lips slot together so perfectly. 

He pulls away after a long moment, resting his forehead against hers and his lips just barely grazing hers as he speaks. "I love you." He tells her again, making sure she knows that means it beyond a shadow of a doubt. "I'm pretty sure I've loved you since the day I met you." She raises an eyebrow at him and he laughs. "Okay maybe not the day I met you because you hated my guts at first, but around the time I started bringing you coffee in the morning? I think that's when I subconsciously knew you were going to be special to me." 

"I think for me it was our first night in Bali." She recalls with a smile. "You were so raw with me about your past, so open and honest, like you had known me for years. It made me see you in a completely different light, and ultimately, I think that's what made me fall." 

"I guess we'll have to take another trip there someday, relive our memories." 

"I would love that." She tells him, smiling brilliantly. "After the divorce is finalized and we can live our lives together drama free." 

"Sounds like a plan to me." He tightens his arms around her waist. "Speaking of the divorce, when do you think that'll be?" 

She shrugs, fingers stroking through the curls at the back of his head. "I'm going to get in touch with the lawyer tonight, try and get it sorted out as soon as possible." 

"Good," FP says, hands slipping down the backs of her thighs to scoop her up, making her laugh, the sound music to his ears. "Because I can't wait to finally have you all to myself." 

He walks over to his desk, setting her on top of it, and she locks her legs around him, keeping him as close as possible. "I'm all yours." 

"I want you to know, Alice, that I will never hurt you." 

"I know that." She assures him. 

"You are the best thing that has ever come into my life, and I am going to spend the rest of my life making sure you never forget that. You are always going to be loved, you are always going to be listened to and have someone to talk to whenever you need. I promise to be your biggest supporter and stand by every decision you make. And through whatever hell these next few months will be, I promise I will be right by your side through it all." He takes her hands in his stroking his thumbs across her smooth skin. "I never want you to feel even a smidge like you have all these years, I don't want you to feel like some piece of arm candy. You're my girl, the love of my life, and I promise to always treat you as such" 

Her mouth falls open slightly and she can't manage to find any words even remotely suitable to respond, so instead, she kisses him, hoping he knows how much that means to her. "You're going soft on me, Jones." She teases through kisses. 

He chuckles. "Sorry, I just... I wanted you to know that." 

"I know, and it means the world to me." She smiles at him. "And I hope you know that the same goes for you, I never want you to feel like you've lost yourself, or feel like you have to choose between me and your dreams. I will always be there to support you in every step of your life. That is something I can promise you beyond a shadow of a doubt." 

"Love makes us kinda cheesy, huh?" 

She laughs, pulling him even closer to her. "Maybe just a little." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more part after this one...


	20. Epilogue (Two Years Later)

"Miss Smith?" Her assistant speaks through her phone. 

"Yes?" 

"There's a call for you on line three." 

"Thank you, Marg." She presses the blinking line and brings the phone to her ear. "Smith, Jones and Co." She answers cheerfully. "Ah, Mr Ginting, how are you?" 

Just a few short months after the news of she and FP's affair broke, they had received a phone call from Mr Ginting, the firm partner they met with in Bali. He had told them directly that he was starting a new business, and that he was so impressed with their professionalism and work chemistry, that he wanted them to not only be a partner of the business but to be the heads of the New York office. 

It was a no brainer for them, and so they had packed up and moved to New York without a second thought. Almost two years later, they were ridiculously successful, and most importantly, undeniably happy. 

"Yes, I sent the papers off this morning, everything is in order." She smiles as FP walks into their shared office, passing her a coffee mug, and pecking a kiss to her lips. "Will do. Yes, you too, talk to you soon. Bye now." 

"Who was it?" FP asks once she's hung up the phone. 

"Mr Ginting, wanted to check in and see how things are going this morning." She takes a sip of her coffee and then makes her way over to him, smiling as he curls his arm around her as they look out onto the beautiful city around them. 

"I'm never going to get tired of this view." 

"Me either." She smiles as his hand finds her left one, brushing his thumb across the diamond on her finger. 

He remembers the day he gave her it like it was yesterday, it's a day that will go down in his mind as one of the best of his life, the day that he asked her to spend the rest of her life with him as husband and wife. 

When he had admitted to her that he was nervous she had laughed and nudged him with her elbow, told him that he was crazy if he thought she would say anything but yes. She had already planned to be with him for the rest of her life anyhow, and he wasn't going to get rid of her that easy. Not that he wanted to, mind you.

He wants to grow old with her, dote on her like the goddess she is in his eyes, see her kick ass in her career and support her every step of the way. And when the times comes, raise little babies with her, babies that he hopes gets her smile and eyes, so he can see her in them every time he looks at them. 

He wants to build them their dream house and buy them a vacation home in Bali, where they can take their kids and tell them all about how they fell in love. 

But for now, he's content to just be with her, to just hold her in his arms as they stare out over the city that never sleeps, and the sunshine dances along her skin. 

After all, they've got the rest of their lives, they've only just begun.


End file.
